<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who has everything and nothing by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480866">who has everything and nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of Gellert and Percival's relationship. With different circumstances and events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. relatives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989436">who has everything and nothing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros">Kofaros</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my language at all so read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Grindelwalds and Graves were distant relatives, which they themselves hardly remembered. Percival vaguely remembered that his grandfather had kept in touch with them. Of the Grindelwalds, he remembered only Gellert. Who was a toddler when they first met. Grandfather invited relatives for the summer. Percival was three years older than Gellert, but he enjoyed playing with the child. They were together all the time. <em>Adults didn't care about them if they didn't teach the kids the rules of purebloods.</em> Percival remembered Gellert's eyes of different colors, his great magical power even at such a young age.</p>
<p>
  <em>Percy, I will become the strongest! And I will protect you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From whom?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the world, of course! You are so kind and bright. I will hide you so that no one can find you. And we will be happy together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ha-ha-ha. You will forget me when you grow up, child. But if not, then I'll be with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's a promise, Percy!</em>
</p>
<p>Gellert was a funny child. Eager for knowledge and always smiling. They were both alone, surrounded by their families, but not with each other. Percival already knew then that he would become an Auror. <em>This is a family tradition.</em> Nobody asked what he himself wanted. Except Gellert. Percival knew that he would not escape his fate. Because when he is old enough to leave the family, he will already lose his own desires. He secretly hoped that Gellert would be more fortunate.</p>
<p>After the summer, the Grindelwalds left. Percival's grandfather died soon after. <em>And the connection was cut off completely.</em> Study, career, war. He remained the only Graves. He never had warm feelings for the family. But it was too late. He has no desires left. He worked as an Auror, as his parents wanted. He did not start a relationship, because living surrounded by cold relatives made him hide all feelings deep inside. He just went with the flow. Sometimes he remembered a child with eyes of different colors. Less and less. He hid these fond memories even deeper than his feelings.</p>
<p>He hadn't remembered for many years. He even forgot his name. But one day, he finally saw a photograph of the most dangerous dark wizard, who was being chased by many Aurors. Who killed without hesitation. <em>Gellert.</em> He became a criminal, a murderer and, according to some, a madman. But he escaped the captivity of family foundations. He was more fortunate, though not as Percival had hoped. But he did what he wanted to do. It was more than Percival had. A timid joy arose in his soul at the realization of this. It was wrong. His job is to catch criminals like Gellert Grindelwald. They may even have to fight a duel. But feelings are beyond logic. He just took a deep breath and hid them even deeper.</p>
<p>Even the United States knew about the Grindelwald case. Picquery told everyone to get ready. Such a dark wizard will definitely come to their country. She thought they could catch him. To rub others' nose in that, so to speak. Although she looked increasingly tense with each new murder Gellert committed. And Percival was right in his apprehension. The Dark Lord and the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement could not help but clash in battle.</p>
<p>It was a cunning trap, wrapped in another trap that happened by chance. They had a long exhausting case, they did not sleep for several days. Percival had three Aurors with him. <em>There could be only one outcome.</em> They fought, of course, as befits the Aurors who keep order. Percival has been trained for this all his life. He put all his strength into the duel.</p>
<p>He knew how this duel would end. Falling to the ground and losing consciousness, Percival remembered the little boy's promise. <em>Perhaps or not, he couldn't really take this life.</em> He is kind of glad that he was weaker. He did not have to break the foundations of the Auror family that had been hammered into him as a child. He could have died, as befits the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.<br/>
____________________________________________________</p>
<p>The funny thing is that feelings buried deep in the soul, which a person has forgotten himself, are difficult to pull out even by force. Especially if they are pulled out, without even realizing that such feelings can exist.</p>
<p>Gellert wants to infiltrate MACUSA under the guise of an influential Auror. <em>Good plan.</em> He needs to know everything. About work, about life, about any nonsense. Potions, torture, legilimency. Percival has resistance, Gellert has time and strength.</p>
<p>Percival has no personal life. Preferences too. Only work.</p>
<p>-It's kind of boring, Director, - Gellert pulls with a grin, wiping the blood off Percival's face. - It's easier for me, of course. But don't you want more? Such strength and ferocity. They should be on my side, not vegetate in MACUSA.</p>
<p>-I'm sure they'd say the same thing, - Graves grins weakly.</p>
<p>The basement floor is cold. His wounds hurt. Gellert comes more and more out of boredom, because he already got what he wanted. But he doesn't mind digging into the prisoner's mind a little more.</p>
<p>-Nobody even noticed, - Grindelwald says with feigned sadness, summoning a chair with magic and sitting down with all the comforts. - Isn't that offensive, Percy? Even Picquery didn't suspect anything. But with her you were the closest to all in MACUSA.</p>
<p>-That's what you wanted.</p>
<p>With a big smile, Gellert leans down and grabs the Auror by the hair, lifting him up.</p>
<p>-Of course. This is so funny. The Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is locked in the basement of his own house, a well-known criminal works under his guise in Congress, and everyone is just talking about how soon this very criminal will be finally caught. Sometimes it is very hard to hold back a laugh, my dear Percy.</p>
<p>Grindelwald lets go of him and Percival falls to the floor, exhaling softly in pain. <em>So they didn't notice.</em> He's not surprised. But Seraphina really shouldn't have called herself his friend, since this happens.</p>
<p>-Seeing you like this hurts me, - Gellert says sorrowfully. - Such a waste! These family traditions can really be a pain in the ass. If you only agreed to join me, everything would be much more pleasant for you.</p>
<p>Percival snorts. He doesn't care anymore. He knows that Gellert will kill him soon. As soon as he plays enough with him or finishes his search. Grindelwald flows smoothly from the chair and sits down in front of him, almost gently grasping his chin with his fingers.</p>
<p>-I don't understand why you didn't use your pretty face? - Fingers squeeze painfully. - There are so many girls and men out there drooling over you, Percy.</p>
<p>-I am not interested.</p>
<p>Percival jerks his head. Gellert curls his lips into a smile.<br/>
______________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert almost reached his goal. He found an Obscurial. But, of course, Grindelwald cannot just kill him. Graves coughs, unable to even move on the stone floor. His eyes grow cloudy, he hardly sees Gellert.</p>
<p>-It's a shame our time together has come to an end, Percy. <em>It was fun.</em> Perhaps I'll tell you about this time of Picquery when I win, - Gellert laughs half-madly.</p>
<p>That's all. The life that Percival was so tired of had come to an end. <em>At least this child is not so tired.</em> Percival shook his head slightly, pushing the thought away. But Gellert was always curious. He pulled everything he could out of the Auror. But he didn’t stop trying to find out more.</p>
<p>-You value nothing but work, my dear, - he sighs. - It's sad. Even the news of this Obscurial didn't shock you. I'd love to see you lose your temper if I had something really important to you.</p>
<p>Gellert sat down over the bloody prisoner and held a wand to his temple. <em>Difficult to pull out or not, these buried feelings are still inside.</em></p>
<p>-Are you hiding something else from me, Percy? - Gellert asks affectionately. - What is this?</p>
<p>Percival had been with him too long for his memories to be forgotten. Gellert had time to notice a strange emotion in him. <em>Shy gladness.</em> Graves twitches, not knowing why. After all, the man in front of him does not remember or pretends to be. The dark wizard does not need those memories. But Grindelwald grabs him by the neck, cutting off oxygen, and bursts into his consciousness. He wants to completely destroy his enemy, even if he is almost dead and so.</p>
<p>
  <em>A wide smile of a kid with eyes of different colors. Joint games and laughter during the short summer. Hope. Promise. And the joy, closed in the depths of the soul. He broke free. At least he could do it.</em>
</p>
<p>Gellert recoils with a sharp breath, letting go of his throat. Percival inhales air, but he has no strength anymore. He passes out for the last time.</p>
<p>
  <em>Honey-colored eyes, a quiet voice and a hand ruffling hair. The only one who was warm and caring for a child with great magical power. It was like a dream from which he did not want to wake up. Anger consumed his mind as his memories grew more blurry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Percy?</em>
</p>
<p>They have the same eyes. One was bright, albeit with a bit of sadness. And the other one is tired, without the former shine. But these were the same eyes. Gellert lunges forward and quickly turns the Auror onto his back. He is barely breathing.</p>
<p>-No, no, no... - Gellert mutters, waving his wand. - Onlynot that. Percy, wake up, come on...</p>
<p>Potions, torture. Percival is injured inside and out. Gellert was never compassionate. He hadn't intended to keep the Auror alive in the first place. And now Gellert's <em>light</em> was dying at his hands.<br/>
_________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert had great magical powers since childhood. The parents were happy. After all, such a child will bring even more influence to the family. That was all that mattered to the family. Therefore, Gellert never attached importance to the family. But the Grindelwalds had relatives from Ireland. Gellert did not remember their last name. But he remembered that he had been with them once. Of course, no one was interested in Gellert, because he was just a child. But there was a child there too. Older than him. This child always played with him, read books to him, walked with him. <em>He was the Gellert's light in this life, where everyone wanted something from him.</em></p>
<p>Gellert was too young to remember everything. But he remembered the color of the eyes and the warm hug. Gellert has never had such people in his life. He wanted him all to himself already at such a young age. <em>So he vowed to hide him one day.</em> They only saw each other that summer. Then a couple of relatives died, the Grindelwalds also moved, memories began to fade. Gellert did not even remember that child's name well, because it was long for him and he distorted it. <em>Per?.. Al?..</em> But he remembered that warm feeling next to him.</p>
<p>Gellert began to seek strength so that no one would try to use him like the Grindelwald family. He didn't care about anything else. Then he met Albus from Hogwarts. Grindelwald remembered that the family was from Ireland. But Gellert had never met anyone like him at Hogwarts. And he knew that child was strong. So he didn't go to Hogwarts. Gellert knew that Albus had more than friendly feelings for him. <em>But Gellert himself felt something only once.</em> In the soul of the dark wizard, there was still a hope of meeting that child one day. Fulfill a promise. If he conquers the world, he will definitely meet him, right?</p>
<p>These memories were deep in his heart. He might not remember this for years, but they were. Gellert continued with his plan. He came up with a grandiose plan. Replace the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in MACUSA. A man with such strength would be an excellent supporter. It is a pity that they were on opposite sides of the barricades.</p>
<p>Gellert had to admit that even the exhausted Percival Graves was a force to be reckoned with. It took him time to find out everything that was required to carry out the plan. Fortunately, Graves did not have close people to notice the substitution. Percival's eyes were strangely familiar, and the name itself was shortened to <em>Percy.</em> But Gellert was too busy with his plan to think about it. He was almost there.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to kill the Auror, he caught a strange emotion in his head. <em>Gladness?</em> Why was he glad? Of death? Gellert wanted to know, so without ceremony he made his way to distant memories. <em>Just to revive his own memories.</em></p>
<p>A very distant relative with honey eyes. Percy, because that's the maximum Gellert could have spoken as a child. The warmth of a hug and a promise. Percival could not lose his composure from the loss of something dear to him, because the only thing that pleased him was with him all this time. Gellert himself. The child Percival liked so much. Who broke out of the circle of expectations of those around him whilst Graves himself could not. Which Percival could not have killed if by some miracle overcame him in that duel. Even dying at his hands, Percival felt a spark of joy that Gellert lived as he himself wanted.</p>
<p>Because he himself could not. Little Gellert asked what he would like. Percy said he would like a home somewhere quiet. Where mountains or water are visible. To just live in peace. And not rush after criminals and vegetate at work, as the parents wanted.</p>
<p>Gellert somehow closed the wounds on his body. Enough for Percival not to die of blood loss. But Grindelwald himself had to hurry to get the Obscurial. Whether he wins or loses, Percival needs help. Gellert carefully covered him with his cloak and hurried towards the goal.<br/>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert Grindelwald has been caught. He mockingly told Picquery to hurry up if she didn't really want to lose Director Graves. They managed to save him. Seraphina apologized when Percival finally recovered enough.</p>
<p>-Don't apologize, - is all he said to her.</p>
<p><em>We are not friends for you to notice the substitution.</em> They both knew it was true. Tina rushed to see him and tell him the news. Newt Scamander helped MACUSA escape detection by No-Majs. Percival knew Theseus, he said that his younger brother brought a big mess with him. There is no other way to put it. Percival knew the Aurors felt guilty about what had happened. He didn't blame them.</p>
<p>Percival looked out the window as he recovered and wondered what to do. He did not feel guilty for losing to Gellert. But it was difficult to leave a career like that. Although it was not his choice, he worked as an Auror for most of his life. What else should he do? But he didn't have to choose.</p>
<p>Gellert escaped. As if he was not guarded alone better than the entire Congress. Seraphina raged with anger. But she was also afraid. She even left the Aurors at Percival's medical ward. <em>He almost killed you, he will certainly want revenge.</em> Graves didn't argue, even though he knew it wasn't right. Otherwise Gellert would have killed him then.</p>
<p>Grindelwald came in the middle of the night. He just walked into the room, covered Percival with his cloak and took him in his arms. Before he could use the portkey, Percival noticed the bodies in the hallway.<br/>____________________________________________________</p>
<p>Beautiful house on the side of a mountain. Ocean view. <em>Dream.</em> When Gellert lowered Percival onto the bed, he did not let go of the Auror. He squeezed him even tighter in his hands.</p>
<p>-Percy, - he whispered. - I'll keep my promise.</p>
<p>Because for the dark wizard, <em>his light</em> was more precious than power. Of course, others did not know this. Congress was on the ears. Pickvery shouted orders until hoarse. The Aurors in the hospital were dead, and the staff were completely unconscious. Although there was no body, she pronounced Percival dead. Employees ran through the corridors. Everyone was preparing for war. <em>But Grindelwald was simply nowhere to be found.</em></p>
<p>Everyone thought it was his plan. Gellert was good at waiting. So they thought he was preparing for an unexpected blow. They even contacted Albus Dumbledore, because he was once a friend of Grindelwald. He was also waiting. He knew that Gellert was obsessed with searching. But Gellert never showed up. He just disappeared. Albus once asked about his dearest wish. Gellert said he wanted to find his light. Dumbledore thought he was talking about a man. Originally hoped to become such a person, to become the light of Gellert. But when he barely hinted about something like that, he realized that Gellert would <em>kill</em> him for such words. Gellert had a special person. When Grindelwald had not been heard for years, Albus had to admit the truth. Gellert found his light.<br/>_______________________________________________________</p>
<p> Percival had to admit that he was enjoying life. No work. Only sleep, books and rest. Gellert was always there, did not touch him, but did not let him out of sight. He didn't like it when the ex-Auror went out. Only with Grindelwald. Nobody here would have recognized them, they did not stand out in any way. Gellert didn't like it when Percival spoke to the locals because he <em>didn't want to share.</em> They slept in the same bed, because Grindelwald was no longer going to let him go.</p>
<p>Gellert didn’t ask for forgiveness, because that’s not something that is simply being apologized for. He reproached himself for not immediately understanding.</p>
<p>-Why did not you tell me? - he asked scowlingly one day.</p>
<p>-I didn't know if this was important to you, - Percival replied.</p>
<p>But this was important to Gellert. It still caused warmth in Graves' chest. <em>Someone needed him.</em> Gellert fulfilled his promise and Percival's dream at the same time. Percival knew the white-haired man was possessive and jealous. <em>He had never been treated like that before.</em></p>
<p>One day Percival woke up thinking that he was <em>happy.</em> He didn't think he'd ever felt that way. Graves turned on the other side, which instantly made Gellert open his eyes.</p>
<p>-Percy, it's too early, - he grumbled.</p>
<p>Percival just stroked his cheek.</p>
<p>-It was a shared promise, Gellert. Do you remember? <em>But if not, then I'll be with you.</em></p>
<p>Gellert's eyes widened. He pinned the ex-Auror to him in one move. Feeling a kiss on his hair, Percival smiled. Now they both broke free.</p>
<p>-Percy, - Gellert said enthusiastically, hugging him.</p>
<p>Percival laughed softly. <em>They did keep their promise.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pragmatism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival Graves was an unusually pragmatic man. This has distinguished him since childhood. Parents did not ask him for his opinion on things. They just announced that he would become an Auror, like all the men in the family. By the time he came of age, Percival had no desires left, so he became an Auror. But his pragmatism has reached its limit. He did only what was needed for the purpose.</p>
<p>He worked, because that's why he became an Auror. He bought his own house, because he did not need to live with his parents. He took part in the war, how could it be otherwise? Did not attend the funeral of relatives. <em>Is this a family tradition? Or is there a benefit?</em> The parents realized too late that they had turned their son away from the family. He did not have warm feelings for them. Percival did not write or visit, because there was no point in that. He took care of their funeral, as there was no one else, but he himself never showed up.</p>
<p>He worked and worked. He had no relationship. He did not find someone with whom he could share his feelings. And there were no friends either. MACUSA's president, Picquery, called him a friend. <em>But they weren't friends.</em> Aside from pragmatism, Percival only had tiredness. From people around, from work, from life. He could have quit, of course. But he had no reason for this.</p>
<p>Percial chose a target and followed it. It's simple. It was the same with Gellert Grindelwald. Percival hunted him on Picquery's orders. When they met, Percival entered the battle. He's an Auror, that's his job. He was just doing it. He lose. Thought he would die, but Grindelwald would not allow it. The dark wizard wanted information. He wanted to infiltrate MACUS under the guise of Graves.</p>
<p>Percival is a pragmatist. He knows that the victory is on Gellert's side. He has power, potions, Legilimency, and time. Percival sees no point in fighting. He will still lose. He has already lost. He has done the duty of the Auror. Why resist the inevitable? Graves was tired and pragmatic, so he lets Grindelwald know what he wanted.<br/>
______________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert is surprised, to put it mildly. He expected a battle, a duel, glare. Oh, he got a battle, of course! He had not met such a powerful adversary as the director of the Department for the Protection of Magical Law Enforcement for a long time. If Grindelwald hadn't lured the Auror team into a trap, he would have been in trouble. But he received no angry glances or resistance.</p>
<p>Gellert thought he would have to pull information out of Graves by force. But when he came to his senses, the Auror only thought a little and did not resist when Grindelwald tried to get into his mind. <em>Didn't see the point.</em></p>
<p>Percival turned out to be extremely logical and pragmatic. He did his duty, he lost. There was really no point in resisting. It was a little unsettling. But Gellert could understand this attitude. <em>He didn't love his family either.</em> Honestly, when Gellert started representing him, a few days later he wondered how Graves hadn’t nailed anyone at work? Idiots, not Aurors. Lustful looks, not professional faces. Friendship talks when Pickvery didn't even notice anything odd about her <em>friend.</em></p>
<p>-You're a saint, Percy, - Gellert muttered, correcting another report.</p>
<p>Only the pragmatism and prudence of Graves did not let him go crazy, obviously. This is not what Grindelwald imagined the difficulty of working undercover. Such a person would be an excellent supporter of him. But Percival shook his head, not even angry. He's too tired. Gellert asked several times anyway.<br/>
_______________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival had no plans to join Grindelwald. Not because it was wrong. He didn't see the point. If the dark wizard loses, then Percival will go with him to prison. And if he wins, then Percival expects the same as when he worked in MACUSA. He's too tired of all this. Even his pragmatism bent under his weariness.</p>
<p>Percival thought that Grindelwald would kill him when he got the information he needed. But he again surprised him. Enchanted the house so that Percival could not go out, and allowed him to walk around the house. Of course, when Gellert left, he locked Graves in a bedroom with a bath, but otherwise he was not limited. Not tortured, not starved. Percival was just sitting at home under lock and key. It wasn't bad though.</p>
<p>He read, ate more than once a day, because now he had time for it, and rested. Not bad. Gellert was still asking him to join. And complained about work.</p>
<p>-Seriously, my dear, I don't know how you put up with it, - he puffed. - It's a bunch of idiots!</p>
<p>Percival knew that. How much time he spent trying to sort through their reports is horror.<br/>
______________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert knew he was starting to lose his mask. Not Percy's disguise, no. The mask.</p>
<p>During his time with Graves, they often spoke. Little things, Percival's past. Gellert already knew this, but the conversations were pleasant. He even talked about his past. That which could be found if desired, but also that which did not lie on the surface. Lousy parents, expectations of others. Percival did not try to get close to him, trying to escape. It was exciting.</p>
<p>Gellert knew he was ready to die. Was expecting this at the end. Grindelwald wasn't so sure. He could take Percy into his ranks, he could let him escape to another country, he could make it look like he was cruelly torturing the Aurora if MACUSA somehow wins. But there was something else. Gellert enjoyed their conversations. They would definitely become friends in a different situation. It reminded him of Albus. But Percival was different. He would not help with the search. Or have romantic feelings. He would just support, Gellert was sure of that.</p>
<p>It was because Percival was getting closer to him that Grindelwald's mask cracked. Because it's serious? Instead of working, are any of the Aurors staring at Percy? Gellert knew he had never had a relationship. He even suspected that Percival might be asexual. But some clearly did not get it, like him.</p>
<p>When the visiting Auror girl from England once again tried to hint at the possibility of getting closer, Gellert's patience snapped. He stretched his lips into an icy smile.</p>
<p><em>-Dear, why don't you go on a mission with the Eagle group today? In March you will find many like-minded people there.</em> </p>
<p>No one comes up to Gellert all day after that. Pickvery laughed when she heard this.</p>
<p>-The girl is pretty, Percival. You could have already looked up from work.</p>
<p>Percival has worked so hard to get you all off him, Gellert thinks angrily. He remembers the sad eyes of Albus when Gellert ignored his timid attempts to get closer. Grindelwald needed a friend, not a lover. Even Albus didn't understand it. The people around Graves even more so.<br/>
______________________________________________</p>
<p>Newt Scamander. Gellert curls his lips. Some of Albus's people. But this catches Gellert. Something twitches in his soul. He's not sure about the source. Something bad. But this is not due to the fact that his plans may be interfered with. Grindelwald comes to Graves' house while he is sleeping. Gellert quietly peers into his room and finally understands.</p>
<p>Albus annoyed him with unnecessary feelings. But then their friendship ended too. Albus became a disappointment for Gellert. As if next to Albus, his plans were failing. <em>Not this time.</em> </p>
<p>Grindelwald buys a house in Finland, enchants it thoroughly. And carries Percival there when he sleeps.<br/>
_________________________________________________</p>
<p>Graves isn't sure what to think. New house? Why did Gellert bring him here? Although the train of thought of the dark wizard is a mystery to Percival.</p>
<p>They talk a lot. Gellert even told him about Albus Dumbledore. Percival thinks it’s sad to lose a friend like that, but he would feel uncomfortable too if his friend had romantic feelings for him. With Gellert it is unexpectedly calm and pleasant. They might have been friends in other circumstances.</p>
<p>Grindelwald talked about the Deathly Hallows he is looking for. Percival wouldn't look for that. He doesn't want to control death. This life is enough for him.</p>
<p>Percival thought Gellert would kill him in the end. But he hid him. And then he disappeared. Percival has a bad feeling. He knew that the dark magician was close to his goal. He was killed? Caught? He won? Graves doesn't know the answer. He uncertainly walks around the house completely, checks the boxes. In the office there are documents for a new name for him. Grindveld has managed to transfer all of the Graves family money to another country without anyone noticing. There is a wand. New, but Percival can control it.</p>
<p>He checks the house. The charms is just protective. He can go out. Percival walks around the neighborhood, goes shopping. He does not contact the Ministry. He no longer cares about this. He has done his duty, it's time to end this farce. Several months of measured life pass before Gellert returns.<br/>
_________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival is different from other people. He understands Gellert. He doesn't need the Deathly Hallows or power. Grindelwald catches himself thinking that with him he would not want this either. He doesn't want to share a new <em>friend.</em> They can become more than friends if Percival allows, but there is no time. So Gellert hides him in another country. Checkmate. But who will win?</p>
<p>His plans are crumbling. They catch him. But he feels the spell on the house. Percival comes and goes. <em>He's still there.</em> Percival stayed in Finland. MACUSA thinks he's dead. Gellert almost laughs when he is credited with killing the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. <em>They didn't even notice the change.</em> But Grindelwald has no time to gloat. Percy is waiting for him at home.</p>
<p>He escapes, covers traces, jerks Albus into battle. He won't let Albus take new feelings from him. Dumbledore feels something at the end. There is sadness in his eyes, as if he realized that Gellert was leaving for <em>someone.</em> But Grindelwald doesn't care. He causes explosions around and drops the building on top of them. It is easy to think that the dark wizard is dead if he never appears again.</p>
<p>Gellert hurries to Finland through heaps of portkeys to avoid being tracked. He just collapses to the living room floor from fatigue and blood loss. But he also feels like someone else's hands touch him, and hears a worried voice.<br/>
_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival nurses Gellert, changes his bandages and grumbles when he moves a lot.</p>
<p>-But Percy, - Grindelwald whines, - I'm tired of lying around!</p>
<p>-it's your fault! - Graves barks. - Don't touch the bandages!</p>
<p>Percival is worried about him. This makes Gellert smile broadly. Graves collapses onto the bed with him and grumbles into the pillow.</p>
<p>-Well, why did you have to do this?</p>
<p>-Because you are special, - the dark wizard honestly answers. The tips of the other's ears become noticeably red. - Ah, Percy, you blushed!</p>
<p>A pillow flies into Gellert's face, but he laughs.</p>
<p>Gellert Grindelwald was pronounced dead, it was decided that the body was blown up. Albus kind of hopes he's alive. But Grindelwald doesn't show up. Albus remembers his eyes. Eyes that see only the target. Maybe it wasn't the Deathly Hallows anymore, but Gellert was not going to retreat. Albus sighs mournfully, mourning the lost friendship.</p>
<p>Percival finally takes a deep breath. He can live peacefully and enjoy peace. Still would Gellert stop pulling his bandages! He grins.</p>
<p>-Everything heals faster from kisses, - he laughs.</p>
<p>And he almost chokes when Percival kisses the corner of his lips.</p>
<p>-Get back on your feet by the end of the week, - Graves snorts, but doesn't move away.</p>
<p>Gellert rests against his shoulder. More than a friend. Sounds so nice. If his search for the Deathly Hallows led him to Percival, then they were worth it.</p>
<p>-Kisses every day will help with this, - he slyly pulls, lifting his head.</p>
<p>Percival rolls his eyes but smiles. Gellert pulls him towards him. <em>It was definitely worth it.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>modern AU/break up/mpreg/make up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival signed documents in Theseus's office while Theseus himself laid out the papers on the table.</p><p>-You just saved us, Percy, - Scamander sighed. - This contract was for really big money. And no one speaks Chinese as if on purpose.</p><p>Graves snorted. Who would have thought that his knowledge of foreign languages would make Theseus rush to him at four in the morning.</p><p>-Why did you even do this? The firm is not yours.</p><p>-This is a company with which we sometimes work. We receive percentage from contracts.</p><p>It makes sense. As Percival realized, the firm was very reputable.</p><p>-How long will you be in the city?</p><p>-A month at most ...</p><p>The door flew open.</p><p>-Theseus, I heard...</p><p>Percival and the newcomer froze.</p><p>-Percy?</p><p>Graves tensed. Gellert. Scamander frowned.</p><p>-Do you know each other?</p><p>-No, - Percival cut off, casting a grim look at him.</p><p>Theseus's eyes widened with understanding. He turned to Grindelwald.</p><p>-Gellert, we're busy. If you are not on business, then leave.</p><p>He did not budge.</p><p>-Percy, - he repeated. - Why are you here?</p><p>-I'm leaving, - he winced.</p><p>But Grindelwald grabbed his elbow.</p><p>-We need to talk. Stay out of it, Scamander. - Grindelwald's eyes narrowed. - Or already tired of our cooperation?</p><p>Percival bristled. Gellert was, of course, running the company that Graves had to save the contract. And Grindelwald used it. How typical.</p><p>-Let me go, Grindelwald.</p><p>Theseus tensed.</p><p>-Let him go, Gellert.</p><p>Gellert bared his teeth.</p><p>-Are you two fucking?</p><p>Percival flushed.</p><p>-Sounds rich, coming from you.</p><p>Gellert winced.</p><p>-Percy...</p><p>Graves pulled his hand away and flew out of the office. Theseus prevented Gellert from pursuing him. Percival literally flew to his car and rushed home. He had never expected to see Gellert. Ever.</p><p>They were together for two years, loved each other. Or so it seemed to Percival. But as soon as Gellert met his old friend Albus, everything went to hell. Grindelwald came home later than usual, was dreamy, sometimes angry with nonsense. When Percival came to his work one day, because Grindelwald had forgotten the folder with the documents, he saw Gellert and Albus passionately cuddling half-naked in the office. Graves just left the folder with the secretary, took his things from Grindelwald's apartment and drove off.</p><p>They did not have things in common, Percival's apartment had been sold long ago, his things fit into a couple of suitcases. He rode to the neighboring town by train, rented a hotel room and lay for a long time looking at the ceiling. Two years together flew down the drain after one meeting. Gellert never said that he and Albus were lovers. Never. He always said he loved Percival. Indeed.</p><p>While Gellert was tumbling in bed with an old friend, Percival was unwell. Thought it was a cold. But lying in a hotel room, he thought that life is not so easy. When he did the examination, he confirmed his guesses. Pregnancy. After that, coming to the hotel room, he finally began to cry.</p><p>They were planning a wedding, buying a house, a family. Then Gellert jumped into bed with Albus Dumbledore. And Percival was left with an unborn baby. He had never cried so much in his life. Because then his hopes were completely crumbled to dust.</p><p>He left for another city and rented an apartment. Engaged in online translations. There was enough money to raise a child. A little girl with blonde hair and honey eyes. The perfect blend of Percival and Gellert. But she didn't know the second father. Graves didn't know what to say to her when the time came. How to explain why he raised her alone. So far, they have traveled occasionally. Three long years.</p><p>They returned to the city where Percival once rented the same hotel room. They took off a new one for a month. In this city, Theseus, a friend of Percival's, worked. Gellert shouldn't have been here. He shouldn't have known Scamander. <em>Just shouldn't.</em> As if Gellert hadn't ruined his life enough. Percival needs to take Morgana and leave. Gellert doesn't need to see her. Graves doubted he cared about the child, but Gellert might have tried to take her away simply because of his nature.</p><p>Percival did not tell anyone who the second father of his daughter was. Only that he caught him with another. Theseus realized the truth when Gellert appeared. Graves prayed that his friend didn't speak at least right away. He will not blame Theseus as his career is at stake. Because of Gellert. Percival was always calm about Grindelwald's jealous and somewhat tough nature, since he never hurt Graves. But now everything was different.<br/>
_____________________________________________________</p><p>Gellert nearly knocked down the doors of the hotel where Percival was staying. If only he was in time. He couldn't lose him again.</p><p>Gellert has cursed himself as best he can for the past three years. How could he do this? He loved Percival, only him. They were so happy, Percy always understood him. But then Albus appeared. They were once best friends, but Albus's sister is dead. Dumbledore blamed Gellert for this, although he himself abandoned caring for his sister in order to spend time with Gellert, for whom he had feelings.</p><p>They met again. Albus apologized, said he didn't want it to end this way. They began to spend time, making up for lost time. And somehow they ended up in the same bed. There were some problems at work, Percy was kind of brooding, and Albus always listened to Grindelwald. Gellert just doesn't know how it happened. He did not like Albus, he did not even feel romantic feelings. Thought he'd get the job done, then talk to Percy.</p><p>But then the secretary handed him a folder with documents. He left it at home because he oversleeped. It was brought by Percival, at whom Gellert barked in the morning because of his own mistake. <em>Percival saw Gellert fucking Albus in the office instead of working.</em> When Gellert rushed home, things were gone. The phone and keys were lying on the table. <em>Percy left.</em></p><p>Gellert called acquaintances, checked hotels. Uselessly.  All that remained in Gellert's apartment was a pack of cold pills. Because Percival was not feeling well while Gellert was fucking Albus. <em>Grindelwald laughed half-madly when he realized this, sitting on the floor of an empty bedroom, bottle in hand.</em> Gellert somehow tracked Percival's path to a hotel in a nearby town, but he was no longer there. Left the city. Gellert was left alone.</p><p>He drank. He worked day and night. Albus at some point approached him and talked about them.</p><p>
  <em>-Your return was worth the only thing that is precious to me in this life.</em>
</p><p>Albus loomed for a while with his sad eyes. But Gellert did not even feel friendly feelings for him. What the hell was he doing? Grindelwald worked and worked. He was often in the city where Percival was last. He himself did not know what he expected. But not that, entering the office of a colleague firm, he meets Percival.</p><p>Gellert could not let him go. Scamander tried to interfere. Jealousy covered his eyes so that Grindelwald almost hit him. But he had no time to waste.</p><p>
  <em>-He's all I have.</em>
</p><p>Salamander looked at him as if he was trying to say something, but something stopped him. He only said that Percival was the translator in the recent negotiations. That he was leaving soon. Gellert checked the hotels. Found the right one.<br/>
____________________________________________________________</p><p>Percival almost slammed the door when he saw Gellert on the doorstep, but Grindelwald quickly grabbed it with his hand.</p><p>-Please, Percy, I just want to talk. Apologize.</p><p>-I don't need your apology, - Percival hissed.</p><p>-I know, - Gellert said seriously, swallowing. - But you deserve them.</p><p>Percival gritted his teeth. It was a bad idea. Thank goodness Morgana was at the local kindergarten.</p><p>-Speak up and get out.</p><p>Gellert went into the room and quickly closed the door.</p><p>-I'm a bastard, - he said. - And I know that you've endured my character for too long, but that's why I love you. Albus... I don't know why I slept with him. Even then I did not even consider him a friend. But I was just making excuses for myself. I thought that I would break up with him and then you and I will be happy again. And then that folder... - Gellert licked his lips. - I looked everywhere for you, but it was too late. I almost became an alcoholic then. But I hoped that one day I would meet you in this city and continued to come here. You are the most precious thing in my life. I'm not worthy of forgiveness, I know that, but anyway... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Percy.</p><p>Graves swallowed. Gellert never apologized, even if he was at fault. But what's the use now? Grindelwald even slept with Albus without feeling for him. What changed? Who will stop him from doing it again? Percival gritted his teeth.</p><p>-Then you know I can't tell you anything.</p><p>-I know, - nodded Gellert. - But don't leave because of me. You were offered to translate several contracts, right? Take this job. Don't give up because of me. If you decide to leave later, then... - Gellert swallowed again. He didn't want to think about it. - I am begging you.</p><p>Percival squeezed the bridge of his nose. The work will take three weeks. But they paid very well for her. Morgana will soon need a permanent kindergarten, and they didn't even have a permanent home.</p><p>-I'll take it, but... Just don't bother me.<br/>
_______________________________________________</p><p>It was stressful. Gellert did not interfere with the work, but he <em>was there.</em> He brought coffee and sweets. The ones Percival loves. He invited him somewhere. They went for a walk a couple of times while Morgana was in the kindergarten. It reminded Percival of the old days. Outside of work, they've always been together before. Now he recalled how his beloved eagerly fumbled with his hands over the body of another man. He himself now had Morgana.</p><p>Gellert could say what he wanted. But he always got between Graves and someone else. He frowned at Theseus. Still possessive, although they are no longer together. This made Percival nervous. He wanted to finish the job as soon as possible, take Morgana and leave, forgetting about all this. Because he still loved Gellert.</p><p>Unfortunately, fate has its own plans. Morgana fell ill. Percival said he would not be able to attend the next meeting. His presence was not particularly required there. While he watched his sleeping daughter. The temperature was mild enough not to be considered serious, but it didn’t calm him. When there was a knock on the door, he hurried to open it. The doctor was supposed to come. But Gellert stood on the threshold. Apparently Percival looked too upset because Grindelwald frowned.</p><p>-Are you waiting for someone? I was told that you were absent from the meeting.</p><p>-I'm almost done with my work, - Percival replied. - What are you doing here?</p><p>-I decided to check you. Will you let me in at last?</p><p>-I have no time, - Percival hissed, losing patience.</p><p>Gellert frowned even more, grabbing the door with his hand.</p><p>-What's the matter? Who are you waiting for? Jealousy flashed into him.</p><p>-Grindelwald, I said...</p><p>A cough came from the bedroom. Percival instantly forgot about Gellert and rushed into the bedroom. Morgana was still asleep, but a wet towel slipped from her forehead. Graves straightened him carefully, kneeling by the bed. Then he heard a sharp breath. Percival quickly turned his head towards the doorway, but then there was another knock on the door. Gellert himself went to open the door to the doctor.<br/>
_________________________________________________________</p><p>Gellert felt that his world had turned upside down. He tried to court Percival again. He wanted him back. But time went on. Percival will finish work soon and leave. Grindelwald grew more and more nervous. When Graves missed the meeting, he immediately rushed to him. Gellert thought Percival was waiting for someone important to him. Almost seething with jealousy. But then Percival dashed into the bedroom, hearing a cough from there.</p><p><em>Child.</em> With Gellert hair, approximately 2.5 years. Gellert almost collapsed to the floor. Percival's malaise then. It was not a cold. The doctor came and said that <em>Morgana</em> had a cold. She needs rest, antibiotics, and plenty of fluids. <em>His daughter.</em></p><p>Percival was almost beside himself with worry even when the doctor left. Then it really hit Gellert. Percival had been raising their daughter all this time. <em>Completely alone.</em> How many times did he sit beside her like this when she was sick? How many times had he worried about her life while Gellert was drinking his brains out?</p><p>Percival quietly closed the bedroom door and sank into a chair. Gellert sat down in the chair opposite.</p><p>-You were going to leave, - he muttered. - So that I never know about her.</p><p>Percival looked away. Gellert swallowed. Did he screw up that bad? Percy thought Gellert would take the child away from him? Grindelwald rose and fell at Percival's feet.</p><p>-I wouldn't take her, - he said hotly, taking Graves by the hand. - I swear, Percy, I would never do that.</p><p>-And how can I trust you, Gellert? Percival asked painfully. - You said you loved, but slept with someone else. How am I supposed to tell this to our daughter? What do I say if you do this again?</p><p>Gellert kissed Percival's palm.</p><p>-I love you, Percival. I'd rather die than let you down again. Both of you. I will prove it, I swear. Just... give me the opportunity to be there. I'll do anything for you. I will love both of you as you both deserve.</p><p>He won't let them down. Gellert won't let Percival worry again about his and her daughter's life. This will be Gellert's worry.</p><p>Percy stroked his cheek.</p><p>-I wish I could believe you, Gellert. I really want to believe.<br/>
___________________________________________________________</p><p>Fortunately, Morgana quickly got better. She's such a sweet child. Gellert fell in love with her even more when she smeared the puree on his cheek with a big smile. Percival finished his work. Gellert took him and their daughter to the house he bought a year ago. The perfect home that he and Percival were looking for before Albus arrived. Morgana's room is immediately filled with toys and picture books.</p><p>Percival is still tense. But little by little it gets better. They have a home. There is a kindergarten nearby, where Gellert has already enrolled their daughter. Percival does not remember the last time he was not worried about his daughter. He doesn't need to worry about home, kindergarten, food, hospitals anymore. He continues to translate online. Gellert immediately rushes home from work, bringing various goodies. <em>He tries.</em></p><p>Percival saw Gellert quickly dispose of all alcohol and cigarettes when they moved. How he checks cameras, especially in the nursery. How he attaches silicone pads to all sharp corners. How he lovingly spoon-feeds Morgana.</p><p>This relaxes Percival. He has not forgotten the betrayal, but little by little he forgives. He and Gellert get to know each other again, share their experiences for three years. They sleep in separate rooms, but Graves hears Gellert often get up at night to check on him and his daughter. <em>He is afraid of losing them.</em> Previously, Percival thought Gellert was not afraid of anything. That nothing can hurt him. The thought will strangely warm Percival's heart.</p><p>A couple of months after the move, he keeps the sleeping Morgana and then goes to Gellert's room. He climbs under the covers with his daughter, which makes Gellert immediately wake up. Graves carefully arranges the child between them and lies down himself.</p><p>-So you don't have to check us, - Percival whispers.</p><p>Gellert moves closer, almost in disbelief. Percival responds with a long-awaited kiss. He missed it so much. Gellert throws his hand over his daughter and beloved in a protective gesture. <em>Finally everything is in place.</em></p><p>-I love you, - Gellert whispers.</p><p>-I love you too.</p><p>Percival closes his eyes, listening to his daughter sniff and Gellert's breathing. After three years, he may finally not worry about anything. <em>Their family is together again.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>omega!Graves. omegas are very rare and precious and harm them taboo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival hid his nature all his life. The parents wanted the perfect child, the perfect Auror. He learned about his gender at fifteen, because all his instincts were suppressed by a tough upbringing. Omegas are extremely rare and precious. They feel magic better, control it better, they only give birth to magic children, their children are always strong. Percival is not eager to be locked in someone's house, like a precious doll, to see only children and no world around. He knows that omegas are not allowed to harm, but fear is still there. He knows that there are very few omegas left, because in ancient times they were specially caught. So that they give birth to strong magicians, to help with spells. Now there is no such thing, but the world is not perfect. <em>He's scared.</em></p>
<p>He does not want children because he is not sure that he will be a good parent. Not after his own upbringing. He doesn't want to be removed from his job as an Auror, although he never really liked it. He just doesn't think about it. He takes potions, enchants himself and works. Everything goes to hell when Gellert Grindelwald arrives in America. Dark wizard, madman. Percival read about his atrocities. Grindelwald wants to conquer the world. <em>The fear intensifies.</em></p>
<p>What would such a wizard do to an omega? Graves tries not to think about it. He knows they will have to face. Percival needs to either catch him or die in battle. Because otherwise a fate worse than death awaits him. <em>He tries not to think about it.</em><br/>________________________________________________</p>
<p>He lose. Percival muffles thoughts about his gender with all his might. Grindelwald uses potions and Legilimency. And torture, though less than Percival expected. Due to his focus on suppressing certain thoughts, others are easier to spot. Grindelwald notices this, of course. But doesn't use veritaserum. <em>Because it's not that fun, Percy.</em> Graves spits blood, hoping to die. Gellert's potions are dizzy and his hiding spell weakens.</p>
<p>-How stubborn you are, my dear, - sighs Grindelwald. - If you had agreed to join me, we would have avoided it. Why are you so resisting? MACUSA is so boring. <em>They didn't even notice the change.</em></p>
<p>This is unpleasant. Percival didn't make friends at work, but he worked there for years. Didn't they really notice anything? This increases his fear. If they haven't noticed, then they are not looking for him. <em>More chances that Grindelwald will understand.</em></p>
<p>The dark wizard has already learned everything he needs. But he keeps coming. Give the auror some potions and mock.</p>
<p>-You know, there are those out there who are not averse to starting a relationship with you, - he notes. - Why didn't you try, Director? I really understand them. - Grindelwald strokes his cheek thoughtfully. - You're very attractive.</p>
<p>Only not that. This increases the fear even more. If Grindelwald wants him that way, what will happen when he finds out? Gellert's potions had already interrupted his own, the spell was already weakening. The sweet smell of baking is instantly noticed. Grindelwald frowns and leads with his wand, removing the remnants of protection from Percival and understanding.</p>
<p>-Percy, - Gellert breathes. - <em>Omega.</em></p>
<p>Percival instantly squeezes into the wall, unable to contain a shudder. <em>Merlin, not that.</em> Graves flinches violently as something lands on him. Coat. Grindelwald kneels before him and looks grimly.</p>
<p>-Why didn't you say it right away?</p>
<p>-And then what? - Percival asks in a dry voice, trying not to show his horror. - Have you suddenly changed your mind about infiltrating MACUSA?</p>
<p>Gellert pulls his hand towards him, forcing him to jerk. But Grindelwald touched his temple gently. <em>Percival is no longer able to banish fear from his mind.</em> Gellert frowns even more and whispers a spell. Percival went limp, fainting. He is too afraid to even imagine where he will wake up.<br/>__________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival woke up in a large bed, under a soft duvet. His body was cleansed with a spell, all wounds healed and bandaged. Graves was wearing soft pants and a shirt. He did not recognize the room. Where is he? Percival sat down and then saw Grindelwald at the window. He gestured to the bedside table.</p>
<p>-There are potions for pain and to increase immunity. - Grindelwald didn't even turn around. - We are in Finland. The house is enchanted, you cannot leave it, but you can walk around the house itself.</p>
<p>There was silence. Percival stared confusedly and suspiciously at Grindelwald's back. The man finally gave him a frown.</p>
<p>-Even I'm not barbarian enough to keep an omega in bondage. - Percival flinched. - I would never touch you, I just stated the fact that you are attractive. The kitchen is filled with food. I'll be back tonight.</p>
<p>With this Grindelwald left. Percival sat in confusion for five minutes. What in Merlin's name happened? The Auror drank the potions from the nightstand suspiciously, fearing that otherwise Grindelwald would force him to do so. He really felt better after them. Graves surveyed the house. Two-story, with a kitchen, two bathrooms, an office, a living room and three bedrooms. Percival saw a beautiful view of the lake from windows. He really couldn't go outside. The enchantment on the house prevented him from doing full spells. Maximum levitate the cup through the air. The kitchen was full of food and a few ready-made meals.</p>
<p>Was that some kind of plan? Grindelwald wanted him to lose his guard? Percival didn't think so. Gellert's nature did not allow this. If he wanted something, he got it. Graves wrapped himself in a blanket on the living room sofa. The dark wizard's behavior puzzled him. The man looked upset. Why? Only unanswered questions. Gellert returned in the evening, but Percival received no answers. Grindelwald just scowled as the Auror moved away from him.<br/>_________________________________________________</p>
<p><em>Omega.</em> Gellert could not help cursing. How did he not notice? How did you not notice in MACUSA? Gellert has always wanted to meet an omega. At least just to see it. Such creatures existed in their world, but were so rare. Gellert was freaked out by this moment. How could ancient barbarians use omegas for their hideous purposes? After all, omegas are an eternal chance for wizards to survive. In a world where magic was drying up, where idiots became related to Muggles and endangered the existence of wizards, the omegas were <em>salvation.</em> And Gellert, with his own hands, brought one to the point that the omega was shaking with fear in his presence.</p>
<p>Gellert looked at Percival's memories while he was resting. No wonder the Auror was so afraid of him. At first Gellert thought it was out of fear of death, although that did not match what he had learned about Graves. But Percival would rather die than let Grindelwald know the truth. Gellert understood his fear. Unconsciously, but the dark wizard prompted Percival to think that Gellert would take him by force and so, and when he finds out about his gender... Grindelwald winced. He didn't care that he was called a monster and a madman, but it strained him. He would never do such a thing.</p>
<p>Of course, Gellert treated the poor omega's wounds and took him to his secret home. Away from everyone. Clueless parents, useless MACUSA. Omegas should be worshiped and not live their entire lives in fear. The idiots in Congress didn't even realize they had a fake in front of them. It used to amuse Gellert, now it made him angry. None of them deserved to be around Graves.</p>
<p>Gellert was faced with a dilemma. On the one hand, locking Percival in the house like this will not help much in convincing that the dark wizard does not wish him harm. On the other hand, Gellert did not want to let him go now. He would never have touched the omega again, but such a treasure he could not lose. Percival smelled so good of pastries, so warm when he was not in danger. Gellert was torn.</p>
<p>He was looking for the Deathly Hallows, but the omega is an even rarer treasure in fact. If he loses, then what? Will someone else find Percy? The thought made him frown. He had no intention of losing the treasure he had found. The first step is to somehow improve relations with Percival. The Director did not want to be treated like an expensive item and spoiled because of his uniqueness. But Gellert did not see a thing in him. He saw a being to be worshiped. He needs to root out the fear from him, to show that Percival deserves care.<br/>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival was enjoying another fruity chocolate bar. Since the move, Grindelwald has always brought him something. Sweets, books, interesting trinkets. This left Percival with mixed feelings. On the one hand, it reminded him of his gender that he wanted to avoid. This suggested that he was not a person, but a thing. On the other hand, it was nice. And Gellert did not treat him as a thing. He did not give jewelry, which would make Percival some kind of doll, but gifts were expensive anyway. And he did not demand anything in return. He made sure Percival was well fed and rested.</p>
<p>Gellert entered the living room, throwing off his coat. Percival looked up from the book and his chocolates. Grindelwald looked at him with a slight smile.</p>
<p>-How was your day, Percy?</p>
<p>-Not bad, - he replied. - And your?</p>
<p>-Paperwork, - Gellert grumbled, plopping down on the sofa.</p>
<p>They mostly talked about books and little things. A little about the past. Percival on how he hid his sex. Gellert on Albus and his feelings that partly irritated Grindelwald. Graves could understand that. He would be uncomfortable too.</p>
<p>Gellert was pleased to note how the Auror grew more and more accustomed to his presence. He did not flinch or hide in a blanket. He read and enjoyed something sweet. This is what an omega should look like, according to an alpha.<br/>___________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival looked somewhat worried towards Gellert's bedroom. He had a weekend, but lately he looked kind of pale. Omeja's instincts screamed to care for the sick alpha. Graves shuffled in the hallway. While he did not dislike Gellert because of the torture, <em>they are enemies after all,</em> but to develop some feelings for him? Percival licked his lips and quietly entered the dark wizard's bedroom. Alpha lay wrapped in a blanket. Percival put the potion from cold on the nightstand and very gently touched Gellert's forehead as he sat down on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Gellert instantly opened his eyes, grabbing his arm with his own while his other hand jerked to the wand under the pillow. Percival flinched backward, but the grip on his arm immediately softened.</p>
<p>-Shhh, - Grindelwald said hoarsely. - Is everything all right, my dear?</p>
<p>Percival breathed in the scent of a tired alpha and made a quiet noise. Instincts demanded that he help.</p>
<p>-I brought the potion, - he muttered.</p>
<p>Grindelwald turned his gaze to the nightstand, automatically stroking the omega's wrist, which he grabbed awake. Graves gingerly reached out with his other hand to check the temperature again. He frowned in the heat, worried. Gellert sensed this and smiled faintly.</p>
<p>-Thanks Percy.</p>
<p>-I'll make you some soup, - he said.</p>
<p>Reluctantly Gellert let go of his hand and reached for the potion. Percival went into the kitchen, trying to calm his heartbeat. He wasn't sure if it was just instinct anymore.<br/>____________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert blinked, shaking off sleep and turning his head. Percival slept in an armchair with his hands and head on the bed. Obviously, after such a long suppression, his instincts hit full force. Graves cooked a soup for Gellert and was by his side for the second day, changing the cold towel on his forehead every couple of hours. Gellert waved his hand, deepening the omega's sleep, and magically dragged Percival into bed completely, covering him with a second blanket. It is unacceptable for Gellert to have Percy hurt in the morning from such an uncomfortable sleeping position.</p>
<p>Grindelwald breathed in the sweet scent. <em>Percy was worried about him.</em> So Gellert has a chance. He nearly scared the omega again, but Percy quickly recovered from it. Gellert has a good chance. He was already considering his next steps. He sought the Deathly Hallows out of a hunger for power. He didn't want to die, but not because he was afraid. Rather, he thought that he would not have time to do everything he wanted with a normal life expectancy. But now he has found a real treasure. Percival was clearly not indifferent to him. Gellert had to focus on gaining his trust. But the search for the Deathly Hallows took too long.</p>
<p>In the morning, Percival blushed desperately to find himself in Gellert's bed, but did not move from under the sleeping Grindelwald's arm. It was nice to sleep with someone beside.<br/>_______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Grindelwald made it appear as if he attacked Percival and the Auror was seriously injured, and Gellert himself began to leave the country. Picquery was upset that "Graves" had decided to retire, but was busy looking for Grindelwald to really get in the way. Gellert created the visibility that Percival had left in an unknown direction, and calmly proceeded to the second part of the plan.</p>
<p>Made a mess with the MACUSA's Aurors in the city center. Explosions, panic, smoke. Lots of debris. Then Gellert disappeared. Congress was torn in its assertions. On the one hand, they presented themselves in the best possible light, because they defeated the dark wizard, who were chased by the Aurors of many countries. On the other hand, they were never able to identify the body under the rubble.</p>
<p>Gellert knew that they eventually contacted Albus. He was also torn. Thought it was Gellert's cunning plan. That Grindelwald will show up unexpectedly. After all, how could a mage of this caliber die in an explosion that he himself created? But Grindelwald did not show up. Albus could only guess what had really happened.</p>
<p>Gellert calmly returned to Finland in the middle of the night. Percival slept in the living room. Grindelwald realized with a sinking heart that Percy was expecting his return. He tried to pick him up to carry him to bed, but Graves woke up.</p>
<p>-Gellert? - Percival muttered sleepily.</p>
<p>-It's me, Percy, - he whispered. - Sleep, I'll carry you to bed.</p>
<p>As Gellert lowered the omega onto the bed, Percival grabbed his sleeve.</p>
<p>-Alpha?</p>
<p>Grindelwald exhaled, trying not to show surprise, and leaned towards him.</p>
<p>-Do you want me to stay?</p>
<p>Percival nodded shyly. Gellert quickly changed into pajama pants and crawled under the covers, hugging the omega to him.</p>
<p>-Sorry, I was late, - the dark wizard said quietly, realizing that Percival had been alone in the house for several days, not knowing about the alpha's plan. - I made sure that they would no longer look for us.</p>
<p>-Aren't you looking anymore?</p>
<p>-I found my treasure.</p>
<p>Percival buried himself in his neck. He was really wrong about Gellert. Alpha never considered him a thing. He considered Percival a precious creature to take care of and cherish. Be in love. Perhaps with such an alpha, Graves' fears about children will disappear. Gellert stroked his back.</p>
<p>-Sleep, now nothing threatens us.</p>
<p>Percival made a consonant noise as he fell asleep in strong hands. Gellert gripped him a little tighter. He might never have found out what he was missing in his life. Thank Merlin he found Percival. Gellert closed his eyes, feeling truly peaceful for the first time in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. omega 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival flipped through the newspapers, shaking his head. For everyone, he retired due to injury while Gellert was presumed dead. In fact, Graves was not surprised by the latter. MACUSA was initially chasing Grindelwald because the Aurors wanted to annoy the British Ministry. The longer Gellert does not appear, the more confidence MACUS has. They will boast that they have defeated the most powerful dark wizard in almost all history.</p>
<p>Percival glanced sideways. Gellert was lying contentedly by the fireplace, snoring softly. Evil itself. Graves almost snorted. He couldn’t believe that the alpha on the floor was the same person he had been so desperately afraid of for several months. Gellert took care of him all the time now. Obviously, he also enjoyed freedom.</p>
<p>They walked around the house, sometimes got out into the city nearby. Gellert was always with Percival. Not because he was afraid that Graves would run away, because he didn't want him to talk to anyone other than him even for a minute. Grindelwald brought home a ginger cat so Percival wouldn't be bored. Although Gellert now did not leave the house himself. They had a house and money. They lived quietly on the shore of the lake. What else was needed?<br/>_______________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival wrapped himself in the blanket, feeling a strange warmth. The long years of concealment had their drawbacks. His heats was impossible to predict now. He only experienced them a couple of times. Disgusting feeling due to suppression. He wasn't hiding now, but the feeling was still strange.</p>
<p>Gellert placed the breakfast tray neatly on the nightstand. It was not easy for him either. His instincts screamed that his omega needed help, but he pressed them. He is not an animal to lash out at an omega who has never experienced normal heat. It's not about sex. It's about the warmth that burned the body. Percival felt bad. But Gellert was not his alpha. It was annoying, but Grindelwald knew he had no right to complain.</p>
<p>-Percy, you need to eat.</p>
<p>He made a faint sound. Gellert carefully gave him water and began feeding him pieces of fruit.</p>
<p>-Tired, - Percival muttered.</p>
<p>Gellert stroked his head. This is not a full heat, of course. This won't come soon after all the suppression potions Graves has taken. Grindelwald gritted his teeth, soothing his internal discontent. <em>Too early.</em><br/>_____________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival slid under the covers, hugging Gellert. He instantly opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Graves. The smell of baking immediately filled his nose.</p>
<p>-Can I sleep with you? - Percival whispered.</p>
<p>-You can do whatever you want, - Gellert replied quietly.</p>
<p>Graves buried himself in his chest, exhaling in satisfaction. It was always calm with Gellert. With such an alpha, he would have stayed forever. And Gellert was clearly not going to let him go. He even gave up his search for the Deathly Hallows for him. For him to appreciate the omega so much... Percival blushed. Gellert noticed, of course.</p>
<p>-Something on your mind, my dear?</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Percival looked into his eyes and pressed his lips to his. Grindelwald's eyes widened. He took the lead, thrusting his tongue into the omega's mouth. Percival groaned slightly into a kiss. Pulling back, he licked his lips.</p>
<p>-I never... If you wanted...</p>
<p>Percival paused shyly. Gellert's heart skipped a beat. Is this what he dreamed of for so long? Omega, <em>salvation</em>, wanted him? His treasure received him.</p>
<p>-I would be honored to be your alpha, - he said seriously.</p>
<p>Percival smiled at him happily. Gellert leaned forward. He could finally get the taste that he had so desperately wanted to taste for months.<br/>_________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival stroked Gellert's hair thoughtfully while the dark wizard slept. He didn't think he would ever be happy with his sex. That he would find a loving alpha who had killed before without batting an eye. But Gellert would never touch him. Graves knows it. Knows that Gellert will destroy everything that threatens them. It gave him peace of mind. Appeasement even. Percival no longer needs to be afraid. Not for himself, not for the children that he can bear.</p>
<p>He thinks about their home. They sleep in one bedroom. There are two left, nothing prevents turning one of them into a nursery. Nothing prevents them from starting a family, which Percival so desperately dreamed of at heart. Gellert will be a good father who adores his children. Percival smiles into the alpha's hair. He, too, will try for their family.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert turned a newspaper page with a laugh. He was officially pronounced dead. Picquery was nearly bursting with pride in the photographs. Albus tried to argue with the announcement of his death, but there was nothing he could do. There was a body, there was no Gellert. Apparently someone mentioned that they were friends. And noticing the sadness of the beta was not that hard. Albus had to quickly close his mouth so that Grindelwald's crimes would not be imposed on him.</p>
<p>Gellert shook his head, trying not to disturb the sleeping Percival in his lap. Albus didn't give up, apparently. Grindelwald never cared about other people's feelings. He only cares about his treasure. Of course, he sought Percy's forgiveness, but honestly did not think that he would not have to wait years, if not more. Percival himself asked him to become his alpha. Grindelwald levitates a newspaper into the fireplace.</p>
<p>No difference. He doesn't care about others, let alone Albus. He found something that he only dreamed of as a child. Gellert placed his hand on the omega's bulging belly. Twins. He was almost dizzy when he found out. But he circled for a long time with his partner in his arms. They will have children. Percy will be a great mom. Gellert chuckled at the thought. He will be a wonderful father, of course. The children of his and such a treasure are <em>priceless</em>. Why the hell would he have artifacts from fairy tales if he had something much better?</p>
<p>Gellert hugged Percival tighter. Let the past be in the past. A lake house, a cat, a loved one and an upcoming addition to the family. He idly thinks what color they should paint the nursery. He didn’t think such things would cause such joy. He didn't think he would have such things at all. <em>He found a real treasure, so now he definitely won't let him go.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They met during the war. Gellert laughed as he jumped through the pillars of fire. Percival clenched his last cigarette between his teeth, almost dancing among the fire. Screams, blood, bodies, dragons in the sky and <em>fire</em> everywhere. They saw each other at the same time. Smoke blanketed everything, there was a wall of fire between them, but their eyes instantly met. Grindelwald was amused by everything that happened. Graves wanted to finally just get some sleep, sending everyone to hell. <em>Gellert grinned delightedly, the corner of Percival's lips tilted up in anticipation.</em></p>
<p>During the war, they met five times. During the third, they fucked in the trench. Only during the fourth did they give their names. <em>Percy.</em> Gellert pulls his name with a desire to possess. During the fifth, they find themselves in a very promiscuous battle, under the fire of dragons. Both know that this is their last <em>date.</em> Graves grabs Grindelwald by the lapel of his coat, kissing and then releasing. Grindelwald grinning madly. <em>I will find you everywhere.</em></p>
<p>They meet in Ireland by accident. Then Grindelwald arrives in America and kills the Auror who was trying to court Graves. <em>You belong to me.</em> Percival just laughs. 
<em>How many have you fucked already, Mr. Dark Lord?</em></p>
<p>Percival is not ashamed of this. He was never attached to the country or the good, but the dark world is not for him either. He dances among the fire during the raid, thinking of retirement. He will not be released so easily, although he is not attached to anyone in MACUSA. He's kind of curious, why did Seraphina call him friend? <em>He knew that the main thing for her was only status.</em></p>
<p>Gellert's fame is gaining momentum. In addition to those two times, they see seven more. It seems to Percival that some of Gellert's madness remained in him after the third time. <em>I will consume you. We are one whole, my joy.</em> They don't think about what's in between. Love at first sight sounds funny. Passion? This is more suited to fire. Passion and obsession, probably. Percival isn't sure he has a place in the heart of Grindelwald. Graves himself has this in his heart for Gellert, but he knows it doesn't mean anything.</p>
<p>On the fourth meeting, Percival lets Gellert leave the warehouse surrounded by the Aurors. In the fifth, Gellert saves his life. In the sixth, the wounded Grindelwald falls on his doorstep. Percival takes time off for the first time in years and nurses him. <em>I knew you were a great cook.</em> Even with his wounds, Gellert climbs to kiss him. <em>I knew you were the worst patient.</em></p>
<p>In the seventh, they also crossed paths by accident. Just a kiss in some alley. No fire or blood. Both know that this is not good. Percival kneads his shoulders as the most powerful dark wizard in the wizarding world comes to America openly. They clash in battle, baring their teeth. <em>Lots of fire, smoke and spells.</em> Grindelwald's arm is injured, Graves is bleeding from his side. The sparks between them are stronger than during the first meeting.</p>
<p>Percival idly wonders if it will end like this as he falls to his knees coughing up blood. <em>I love this sight.</em> Gellert throws him over his shoulder without ceremony, leaving the bodies of the Aurors, his people, blood and fire behind.</p>
<p>They drink wine, barely bandaging each other. Percival does not hide his thoughts, Gellert his desires. <em>The cat and mouse game lasted too long.</em> Percival is locked in his own house because Gellert has always been a jealous bastard. Graves misses fire a little, but his intuition has never failed. <em>There will be a lot of fire.</em> When the Obscurial nearly crushed the city, he laughs. Before the Aurors enter the house, he breaks the spell in the garden and flees. He doesn't have to look back. <em>He knows that fire is devouring the place where the captured dark wizard was kept.</em></p>
<p>Percival knows how to hide from everyone. He doesn't care if he is considered dead or a traitor. He is finally breathing deeply. <em>Though the best sleep is still under Gellert's strong hand.</em></p>
<p>Grindelwald is raging. Albus Dumbledore crawls out of the hole. Graves almost feels sorry for him. <em>How could he not see?</em> Gellert's flame destroys everything he touches. Percival himself is an exception because his flame is the same. Graves runs towards the fire that blocks <em>the first one.</em></p>
<p>But their eyes meet instantly this time too. In Gellert's eyes, delight and obsession. He no longer looks towards Albus as he hurls a spell at the building. Percival jumps over the pillars of fire with a grin. Grindelwald doesn't even turn to the desperate screams of his former friend. <em>His eyes only see one person.</em> He rushes right through the debris and fire, disappearing into smoke.</p>
<p>They say, Grindelwald died in the explosion and fire that he so often summoned with magic. No one dares to question it because they are afraid. <em>What if it's not true?</em> Gellert is still not there. People believe the statement.</p>
<p>Percival knows this when he is circling in fire. Strong hands catch him almost immediately. <em>You won't run away.</em> Grindelwald kisses him, not caring about his burning coat. They both love raging fire. This does not mean that they do not appreciate light flames. As in the fireplace of the house, where they soon settle. Like the flame of a bonfire at which they sit in the evenings. Their war is over. The game of cat and mouse too. Gellert's best sleep is with Percival under his hand. <em>They don't miss fire anymore because their flame is always with them now.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. retirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival rubbed his shoulder, feeling ease. For the first time in five years. He should have resigned at the same time. Graves thought about it, but kept putting it off. One thing at first, then the time is not right. After Grindelwald, his excuses ran out. As soon as he could stand by himself, he resigned. Picquery tried to dissuade him.</p>
<p>-I don't feel guilty for losing, Seraphina, - he told her hoarsely. - I can no longer even look in the mirror normally, what can be said about MACUSA.</p>
<p>The president pursed her lips, but nodded in understanding. Initially, MACUSA decided his fate, some of the bigwigs were not sure that he had not submitted all the information voluntarily. <em>This only increased the reluctance to return.</em> They themselves spoke of his resignation, but after his own statement they were worried. Graves was one of the best Aurors, after all. MACUSA's power would drop significantly without him. They wanted to hush everything up and return him to his position.</p>
<p>But Percival had no intention of being led by them. He submitted an application, attached a evidence of his injuries and a mention of their doubts and the fact that no one noticed the substitution. After that, they signed his letter of resignation without any problems. Graves sold his house, transferred the money to a bank in another country and just left. He really had no one to say goodbye to. Percival even zoomed between countries, using Portkeys and Muggle vehicles. As a result, he settled in Spain.</p>
<p>He bought a small house in a sparsely populated area and began to lick his wounds. His body and pride ached and he just felt bad. In MACUSA, no one noticed anything strange, Grindelwald decently wounded him. Percival bought a new wand and completely changed his wardrobe. At work, he needed to look solid and presentable. It didn't matter now. Percival preferred soft pants and sweaters and wrapped himself in a blanket by the fireplace.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do. He had enough money not to work his whole life. But what should he do in his free time then? Read, cook, relax. Percival decided to go fishing by a nearby lake. Quiet and measured life. <em>Much better than working at MACUSA.</em></p>
<p>His new life cracked in the middle of one winter night. Someone poked a spell around the house. Percival drew his wand and looked out the window. <em>Grindelwald stood at the door.</em> Graves leaned against the wall, tired. Now what?</p>
<p>-Percy, - Gellert whined from the other side of the door. - Let your old friend in. It is very cold in here.</p>
<p>Percival gritted his teeth and threw open the door, intending to send him away. But Grindelwald literally collapsed on him. Graves swore and dragged him into the house, shivering in the cold. He threw the dark wizard on the sofa, which made the perpetrator groan, and locked the door, checking the spell. Gellert simply loosened his defenses to get in. It took a lot of energy, and Grindelwald was already tired after his escape.</p>
<p>Percival stared at him grimly. Pale, thin, with regrown hair and breathing heavily. But Percival felt his power anyway and suppressed his subconscious fear.</p>
<p>-Percy, - sang Gellert. - How long have I been looking for you, my joy. Imagine my surprise when I learned about your departure.</p>
<p>-Really? - he arched an eyebrow. - Didn't you whine that only idiots work there while playing me?</p>
<p>Gellert laughed hoarsely.</p>
<p>-It's true. Very cleverly you put them in place though.</p>
<p>-What are you doing here? - Percival asked grimly. - I'm not affiliated with MACUSA anymore. And I can kill you.</p>
<p>-You won't kill, - Grindelwald grinned half-threateningly. - I missed you, and I need to hide somewhere. You don't want to give away your location to Picquery, do you?</p>
<p>Percival winced. He didn't want this. Even if he brought them a dead Grindelwald. <em>This is a passed stage.</em></p>
<p>-I'm not helping you.</p>
<p>-I can handle it. <em>You know I won't die so easily.</em></p>
<p>Percival jerked. He glared at satisfied Gellert and went into his bedroom. In the name of Merlin. The man who haunted him and tortured him from time to time for three months was over the wall from him. Graves knew he'd run away someday. <em>But not to him!</em> What does a dark wizard want? The dislike for MACUSA overpowered the dislike for Grindelwald, unfortunately. He is unlikely to defeat Gellert even in this state. If he wins, then what? MACUSA will somehow take the glory for himself, drag him into their problems again, or suspect a lie because Grindelwald came to him. The latter will happen if Percival simply informs them about it. The stationery rats wanted to get rid of him so as not to lose face when he was tortured. Now they would definitely accuse him of treason.</p>
<p>Percival curled under the covers with a sigh, enchanting the room. The dark magician will definitely not enter here. He barely fell asleep, hoping that in the morning it would all be a dream.<br/>________________________________________</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Grindelwald hasn't gone anywhere. He slept on the couch for more than a day, then fished the potion out of his pocket, drank it and fell asleep again. Percival ignored him intensely. On the third day, he frowned at his guest. He remembered no less scowlingly that during his imprisonment in his own house he fell seriously ill, Grindelwald treated him and did not touch him otherwise, saying:</p>
<p>-Who will I talk to if you are gone, my dear?</p>
<p>Percival sighed heavily and went into the bedroom for a briefcase of potions. He brought it to Grindelwald and shook him by the shoulder.</p>
<p>-Grindelwald, have a drink.</p>
<p>He opened one eye.</p>
<p>-Percy, you'd better make some tea, - he sighed. - Is there poison?</p>
<p>-If only, - Graves hissed. - The quicker you get to your feet, the quicker you will go.</p>
<p>Percival gave him some potions, covered him with another blanket, and began to cook. The ex-Auror left a portion for Gellert on the table by the sofa and went to his room. Since he did not fish in winter, he decided to try his hand at knitting. If Grindelwald says something about this, then Graves will simply stick a knitting needle in his eye. Percival settled comfortably on the bed and proceeded to knit the beige sweater. Abstractedly, he wondered if MACUSA was following his trail. What if they come here?<br/>_______________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert dropped the empty plate on the table and collapsed onto the pillow. Not in vain he found Percival. He immediately liked the Auror. Strong, ferocious, unyielding. Grindelwald received the necessary information from him, saw in his memories that Percival was an excellent cook, he was bored, so he offered to cook for him in exchange for normal conditions of confinement. Graves snorted at this, bleeding. <em>I'll poison you anyway.</em> And he tried! Gellert did not understand where he managed to get the poison in the house, but the dark wizard checked the food in advance, of course. Percival only snorted annoyedly at the failed attempt, making Grindelwald laugh. But the food was really excellent.</p>
<p>Grindelwald missed her while he was locked. As well as the malicious comments of the auror. Already an ex-auror. Partly Gellert was not surprised by his departure, although the circumstances were quite amused. <em>MACUSA has no idea what they have lost.</em> It took Gellert a long time to find him. He did not even recover normally after imprisonment, he wandered around snowy Spain for a long time, until he finally found what he was looking for.</p>
<p>In fact, Gellert wasn't sure he wouldn't lose if Graves decided to attack. But apparently the ex-director didn’t like MACUSA anymore than Gellert. Percival even gave him his own potions and fed him. Grindelwald sighed in satisfaction. Here he will be able to recuperate and rest.</p>
<p>Apparently Percival was thoroughly enjoying his retirement. <em>He started knitting.</em> Graves showed with one glance that if Gellert said a word, he would be in trouble. Grindelwald raised his hands in surrender. Everyone is having fun as they can.<br/>________________________________________________</p>
<p>Grindelwald gained strength, read Percival's books and did <em>not leave.</em> Graves was already thinking about just throwing him out.</p>
<p>-I'll be leaving soon, - Gellert assured with a grin. - Of course I'll be back, Percy!</p>
<p>-Through your corpse, - he growled.</p>
<p>-What a grumpy one.</p>
<p>They cooked together, read in silence, and in general it looked like some kind of family life. Then Gellert disappeared. Percival breathed a sigh of relief, but a bit of sadness settled in him. He hadn’t talked to anyone for a long time. It was nice to share a house with someone. Graves shook his head. <em>Silly thoughts.</em> Gellert returned a couple of days later.</p>
<p>-Honey, I'm home!</p>
<p>A pillow immediately flew into Gellert's head. Percival literally hissed.</p>
<p>-Get out back!</p>
<p>Grindelwald came and went. Percival did not receive newspapers because he did not want to know what was happening in the world. This is no longer his business. But at some point, an owl flew in from Picquery. Initially, Graves created a very sophisticated enchantment so that only owls with letters containing no spells could track him, and then only after prolonged attempts to send. He winced, not wanting to wonder if it took Seraphina so long to send him a regular letter, or if she only started sending it recently. She wrote about the escape of Grindelwald, <em>as if he did not know,</em> and that she was worried that the dark magician would come for Graves. She asked him to write an answer or, best of all, return to America.</p>
<p>-I really came, - Gellert giggled cheerfully, unceremoniously taking the letter. - But she should learn the manners.</p>
<p>-Tell yourself that, - Graves snorted, but secretly agreed.</p>
<p>The most wanted dark wizard in the world has been getting on his nerves for an unknown amount of time, but she only deigned to write a letter without tracking spells and strongly recommended returning to the States. <em>Not this time.</em></p>
<p>-Will you answer? - Grindelwald asked curiously. - What if she thinks that I killed you?</p>
<p>Percival simply threw the letter into the fireplace and took his yarn from Gellert. Soon, he finally finished the sweater. It turned out to be the perfect size for Gellert. Graves examined the sweater grimly and tossed it at the dark wizard's head. The man looked at the present gladly.</p>
<p>-You have golden hands, dear, - he said. - How about a scarf under it?</p>
<p>-I'll strangle you with this with pleasure.</p>
<p>But he took up knitting a scarf. <em>Aggressive knitting,</em> as Gellert put it. Percival thought it was good therapy for his nerves. The letter from Seraphina made him very angry. Then another one came. With the same content, but with a mention of the excesses of Grindelwald. According to Picquery, Gellert killed literally every day. Graves glanced sideways at the dark wizard cutting vegetables. <em>How he killed, if he has been in Percival's house for a week, interesting.</em> The president was clearly trying to lure Percival back to work. After thinking, he wrote to her not to bother him anymore and strengthened the spell. Now she won't be able to write to him at all. Since the Aurors hadn't arrived yet, Gellert left no trace of this house.</p>
<p>-I saw the Aurors MACUSA, -Grindelwald remarked after another week. - They looked upset. Looks like your replacement wasn't very good.</p>
<p>Percival snorted. He knew which candidates were in his place. The officials at MACUSA were very fond of sycophants and bureaucrats. It's a pity for them that they are useless during the war. The snow on the street has finally begun to melt. Percival will soon return to fishing.</p>
<p>-We need to stock up on worms, - Gellert said happily.</p>
<p>-You won't have the patience, - Graves chuckled. - When will you take over the world?</p>
<p>Gellert puffed out his chest.</p>
<p>-Do you think I'll be a good ruler too, Percy?</p>
<p>-You will have too much work to hang around here.</p>
<p>Grindelwald clutched at his heart in a feigned manner.</p>
<p>-I didn't think about that, my dear! How can I be without my beloved wife?</p>
<p>-As well as headless now, - Percival snapped, firing a pillow at him.</p>
<p>Gellert intercepted it with a grin. A day later, he disappeared again, wearing a knitted sweater and a scarf. It was already possible to fish, but he still did not return. Percival tried not to think about it. Maybe he finally achieved the desired goal? But the anxiety grew. As a result, Percival brewed potions for pain, blood loss, blood restoration. All this almost without thinking. He was knitting a shawl when Grindelwald burst through the door. Just like that very night.</p>
<p>But this time Percival immediately gave him the potion, bandaged his wounds and wrapped him in a blanket. Even so, Gellert found the strength to grin.</p>
<p>-For this I gave you the most beautiful ring, dear.</p>
<p>-You owe me new nerves, bleached pineapple.<br/>______________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert felt almost nothing, casting spells around and at Albus. No, though. He felt the softness of the things that Percy had knitted for him. Some satisfaction because Dumbledore no longer irritated him. <em>Like a reminder of mistakes.</em> </p>
<p>-It's time to finish, Dumbledore, - he grinned tough. - <em>Someone is waiting for me.</em></p>
<p>Because Percival is grumbling, but he is not chasing him away. Because warmth emanates from his gifts. Because Gellert has better things to do than hanging around with a former friend who disappointed him. Pain flickers in Albus' eyes as Gellert covers his mouth and nose with a scarf to keep out the smoke. Dumbledore sees that it is handmade. <em>Someone gave it to Gellert.</em></p>
<p>Grindelwald leaves behind debris, fire and blood. He is only annoyed that he stained his sweater with blood. <em>But one person is really waiting for him.</em><br/>_____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Gellert really doesn't have the patience for fishing. But he liked gardening. Percival tries not to think about what kind of monsters will grow in the garden beds soon. A black ring appeared on the ex-aurora's finger, just like Gellert's. Graves, with some hesitation, buys a newspaper in town. <em>Grindelwald is dead?</em> Everyone is wondering whether he died in a duel or not. But he definitely disappeared. So many people vote for death.</p>
<p>So Percival doesn't have to wait any longer. It was as if some weight had been lifted from his heart. He hadn't noticed it before. At home, Gellert is contentedly examining himself in the mirror, trying on a new sweater.</p>
<p>-Does it suit me, Percy? Of course it does. You love me very much.</p>
<p>-You look like a radish.</p>
<p>Percival tosses a bag of yarn into a chair. He bought a house for himself, but two fit perfectly into it. The ex-Auror did not think he would retire to live out his life with the ex-world invader and knit. <em>Perhaps such a resignation is much better than his previous life, so he can come to terms with it.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival turned the box of chocolates thoughtfully in his hands. With pieces of fruit, his favorites. And white roses are near.</p>
<p>-You have a admirer, Percival, - Seraphina laughed.</p>
<p><em>If she only knew.</em> Graves just sighed. He knew perfectly well that it was from Grindelwald. Only he knew his tastes. He found out while holding Percival captive. Grindelwald preferred to use potions rather than torture. He needed to play MACUSA employee for several months, he lacked an adequate interlocutor, as Gellert put it. They played chess and discussed the past.</p>
<p>Percival had no reason to refuse it. He also lacked an understanding interlocutor for many years. In MACUSA he had no loved ones. <em>They didn't even notice the replacement, honestly.</em> Graves knew the structure of the Congress very well, knew what kind of people worked there. <em>Human nature in all its glory.</em> He didn't even really care that Gellert would kill him when he reached his goal. Percival was more worried about his survival.</p>
<p>Because he survived. Gellert was caught, Graves was rescued from his house, where Grindelwald sealed him. They didn't even ask him much about anything. Picquery mostly spoke herself. What a monster Grindelwald is, how the Obscurial almost smashed the city, what great fellows they are now, how she understands his feelings. Grindelwald was accused of torturing the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, of course. The top of MACUSA spoke about the resignation of Graves, because he lost to a dark wizard, although he was considered one of the best Aurors.</p>
<p>Percival asked where to sign his resignation letter. He was immediately returned to his position and promised that Grindelwald would answer for everything. Seraphina told him not to act in anger. Graves barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Queenie Goldstein, who had heard Picquery's words that Gellert would pay the price, somehow could not resist this. Percival knew that the woman had heard his thoughts about Grindelwald before he had fully returned his shields. <em>He helped her to forge documents, which indicated that a certain non-maj was actually from a family of Squibs.</em> Queenie kissed Graves on the cheeks and went to work with Jacob at the bakery. <em> After all, wizards couldn't marry only non-majs.</em></p>
<p>After a while, flowers, sweets and gifts began to arrive. Percival talked about tastes while he and Gellert played chess. Some of the staff smiled and asked when he would go on a date. <em>As if he didn't know about the whispers behind his back.</em></p>
<p>The top of MACUSA was afraid of losing such a good Auror. They were afraid that Grindelwald would escape from prison. Picquery, too, was afraid, and she was convinced that the main thing for Percival was work. Although he didn't work overtime now. Why on earth if he remembered how good it was while Gellert was working? They smiled in his face and even apologized for not having noticed the substitution. Behind him they whispered, saying that he should feel guilty for losing, that he should work harder as compensation.</p>
<p>Graves was well aware of the nature of people. <em>Greed, cowardice, a desire to throw the blame on others.</em> They didn't want to admit that they were fooled. They were afraid this would happen again. They wanted him to continue to protect everyone. This is why, even before Grindelwald, Percival had never made friends with any of them. There are good people in the world, no one argues. But not in places like this, where people go over other people's heads for the sake of power.</p>
<p>Percival does not say who is sending the gifts. His Legilimency and Occlumency skills are excellent, and even with potions, Grindelwald had problems. Nobody knew the truth.
<em>They didn't want to.</em></p>
<p>When bodies with the Grindelwald symbol carved on them were found in a neighboring state, Percival went there. Not because it is his duty. Because Gellert sent him coconut candy. Graves said that he ate them when he went to one business, and dark wizards attacked his place of work. That's why Percival survived that day. Percival was not surprised when he and his team received word of Grindelwald's escape. <em>Keeping him right in Congress, seriously?</em></p>
<p>A third of the building lay in ruins. Percival glanced at the blood and bodies on the floor. Ordinary employees, Aurors, even some dignitaries. There is a strange satisfaction inside Graves when he sees the wounded President, her entourage and a couple of stationery rats that spoke of his resignation. He doesn't say anything though. He just turns away and goes to help clear up the mess.</p>
<p>He heard the conversations of the witnesses out of the corner of his ear. How Gellert laughed at them all. He said how weak they were without a British magozoologist who did all the work for them. <em>It's true.</em> The building is being rebuilt, the bodies are buried. Percival returns to work, ignoring the unfamiliar silence in Congress. Even the whispers behind him sound uncertain and rather simply out of a desire not to seem like losers. Because they are <em>weak.</em> Grindelwald didn't even give them a second glance when he hit everyone with spells. Because now they couldn't blame Graves for weakness.</p>
<p>-We have to find him, - Seraphina frowned. - We have to stop him.</p>
<p>Percival owes them nothing. He still receives gifts. He knows that Grindelwald is still in America. Picquery is trying to put a guard on him.</p>
<p>-They will die, - he told her bluntly. - They couldn’t stop him here, nor can they where he lured me.</p>
<p>She can't argue with that. Because she could not even hurt Gellert, while Percival managed to almost cut off his hand in their battle. Percival thinks about his path. Grindelwald has attacked several groups of Aurors already. Graves knows that three people died there, who once laughed at him. This cannot be linked to Percival himself, of course. But the whispers are quieter, because unlike him, they die. On the wall of the warehouse where Gellert killed four MACUSA employees, there is an inscription in blood. <em>Disappointing.</em></p>
<p>Percival calmly completes the current work, fills out all the paperwork, lays a list of possible replacements on the table and resigns. Seraphina is indignant, of course.</p>
<p>-You can't leave now, Percival!</p>
<p>-Do you want me to listen to whining further?</p>
<p>It makes her flinch. Graves' patience was already over.</p>
<p>-I know perfectly well what they say behind my back. So rejoice. I am leaving, and you can show how strong MACUSA is. I'm not going to save your asses.</p>
<p>He no longer goes to work because he has already transferred his fortune to Spain. Owls and spells will not find him. He will only miss the gifts. They always cheered him up.</p>
<p>Grindelwald attacks several more times. And then he just disappears. Even so, MACUSA's reputation is damaged. Percival doesn't care. He can finally rest. From whispers behind him, sidelong glances, deceitful and ungrateful people. He has been retired for three months when a bouquet and cake appear on his doorstep. Percival smiled and said into the air:</p>
<p>-You won't even come for tea?</p>
<p>He brought gifts into the house, then Gellert came in. They are playing chess again.</p>
<p>-I bought a house by the lake, Percy, - says Grindelwald. - There is enough space for two, beautiful view, forests around. What do you say?</p>
<p>Percival already knows that the house looks the same as he described it to Gellert one evening when he talked about resignation. Although they live together, Gellert still brings flowers and other gifts.</p>
<p>-I'll get fat, - Percival observes.</p>
<p>-It's impossible, my dear, - Gellert says confidently. - Not with your morning walks.</p>
<p>Because Gellert himself cannot be pulled out of bed in the morning. Percival tried. While he shakes the dark wizard in the morning, the world wonders where Gellert Grindelwald has gone. They are afraid of the unknown. MACUSA all the more, they have already lost many. Even if Grindelwald never attacks again, the stain on his reputation will remain, because they could not catch him. Because of their own pride. Serafina just sighs tiredly when she changes the next director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. They do not last long for various reasons. <em>Percival was the best.</em> Employees keep their mouths shut because they have nothing more to say.</p>
<p>Percival does not care about the problems of his former boss, Gellert does not care about the problems of a former friend.</p>
<p>-Five minutes, Percy, - he mutters. - I'll definitely get up.</p>
<p>Gellert pulls Percival toward him. Graves makes himself comfortable. <em>They will still sleep for a couple more hours, as usual.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert is still a criminal, only no one knows his true appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival sipped from his glass of whiskey with a sigh. He's tired as hell. Why is he still working at MACUSA?</p>
<p>-Tough day? - asked a man with white hair and different colored eyes. - I can share.</p>
<p>Percival looked at his bottle of cognac and sighed.</p>
<p>-I have to go to work tomorrow.</p>
<p>-Me too. Let us dry it together and life will seem more pleasant.</p>
<p>Percival usually didn't drink with anyone when he went to the bar. But why not rest today? They drank. <em>Percy and Grin</em>. Both snorted at the names they'd given out, but left it that way. They met once a week. They talked about hopeless subordinates, stupid officials and all sorts of nonsense. A month later, they began to go out for walks and in cafes. They talked about the past. Nothing to be used against them, but still personal. Indifferent parents, lack of family and friends, ex-friends.</p>
<p>Percival subconsciously expected an attack every minute. From any source. This is what he was tired of. He kept a certain image at work. Cold, stern, collected director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Nobody saw the mask. It was easier that way. Nobody will hurt you if they don't see the real you.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Grindelwald did not hesitate to get his hands dirty, he was not afraid of persecution. But somehow it so happened that his enemies were dying before they could tell what he really looked like. So he could walk freely down the street without taking on someone else's appearance. With his true appearance, he went to meet Percival Graves. Gellert needed good cover in MACUSA. A cool, assembled Auror with a high position would be perfect.</p>
<p>Gellert made inquiries. No family and no friends. Maybe this is just an appearance, but it's worth a try. So he started following. Percival would sometimes go to bars, in regular clothes, so that he would not be recognized. Although the posture cannot be hidden. Gellert saw that the man was always ready, that he was waiting for an attack, looking completely indifferent to such a possibility.</p>
<p>Grindelwald decided to play a long game. They drank, talked, and then began to spend time together. Auror spoke quietly but softly. Laughed softly when Gellert joked. Loved to feed the ducks in the park. Communication with him was strangely calming to Gellert. They might have become friends in other circumstances. But Gellert's only experience of friendship was with Albus. He became a disappointment for him in the end. Grindelwald didn't want a repeat. So he decided to turn his relationship with Percival into an intimate one one day.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>They somehow ended up in a hotel one day. Grindelwald paid for the best room. Neither one wanted to drag the other into their home, even if they knew each other better than anyone else in their lives. They talked a lot. And they drank, because tomorrow was a day off...</p>
<p>... The body of the Auror is slimmer than that of the dark magician. <em>He doesn't have much time for proper nutrition because of work.</em> Gellert nibbled on Percy's neck while Graves stroked his powerful chest. The dark wizard descended below, cupping his lips around the Auror's left nipple. Auror exhaled, running his fingers along the line of Grindelwald's spine ...</p>
<p>... A quiet whisper, between the legs becomes slippery. Percival bites his palm as Gellert enters his body, but the dark wizard squeezes his hands in his palm, wanting to hear moans ...</p>
<p>Outwardly, Percival is cold and collected, but on the inside he is not. He is soft, warm, groans sweetly and buries his face in Gellert's shoulder when he feels good. The dark wizard does not take his eyes off him. <em>How could he be so wrong?</em> He thought about the annoying feelings of Albus initially, it is good that the dark wizard went on reconnaissance. He would not have seen it otherwise.</p>
<p>... Gellert bites, leaving marks on the neck. <em>Claiming</em>. Percival scratches his back with short nails. One growls, the other almost meows. Once is not enough for both of them ...</p>
<p>... Gellert moves rhythmically, without taking his eyes off. Percival, embarrassed, tries to turn away, but the other wizard stops him.</p>
<p>- I want to see your face, Percy. I want to see how well you feel under me.</p>
<p>Percival blushes and tugs at his hair. Gellert kisses him greedily, penetrating his mouth with tongue ...</p>
<p>By lunchtime, they finally wake up, but don't get up. Gellert lies on his back, hugging the Auror on his chest.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________</p>

<p></p><div class="tlid-results-container results-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tlid-result result-dict-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="result tlid-copy-target">
      <p></p>
      <div class="text-wrap tlid-copy-target">
        <p></p>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation">Percival is not an idiot. He knows Grin is a criminal, but he can't help it. Only with him did the Auror feel safe. This makes him a bad Auror, no doubt about it. But he's just a man who has been alone for too long.</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation">They still see each other, but now they are more in hotels. They are better in bed than on the street. Although they go to feed the ducks. Graves doesn't know how long this will last. He kind of understands Grin's old friend. It is impossible not to fall in love with him, but he understands that obsession cannot achieve anything.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation">Grindelwald doesn't understand why others don't see Percy's true essence. <em>Although Gellert would have had to kill them if they encroached on the Auror</em>. He wants to prevail over death, but when he thinks about the death of Graves, something breaks inside. He begins to send him small gifts if he is out of America. Sweets, for example. Percival is a big sweet tooth.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>Percival keeps a mask at work, but his thoughts are farther from the place. He thought about resigning before meeting Grin, and he is thinking now. But for the old reason? Tired or trying to escape?</p>
          <p>Gellert notices Percival's tiredness, of course. Knows that he was thinking about resignation. This is good for the Auror. He should take better care of himself. <em>But Grindelwald will find him.</em></p>
          <p>Because they somehow met in a Ministry raid. Grindelwald was already leaving, using someone else's guise, when he noticed Percival's gaze. <em>Of course, he recognized him.</em> Auror was not surprised. That's why he made Gellert feel so much. He might not know the name, but he understood the purpose. Grindelwald doesn't want to upset him.</p>
          <p>Grindveld catches him outside the house that night and kisses him.</p>
          <p>-You need rest, my light, - the dark wizard whispers.</p>
          <p>-I know, - he answers, instantly throwing off the mask of the cold director. - I'm glad you're okay.</p>
          <p>-I didn't deserve you, Percy. But I've always been selfish.</p>
          <p>A couple of days later, Percival resigned. This is a surprise for everyone, because Gellert Grindelwald is about to appear in America, according to the British Ministry of Magic.</p>
          <p>-Are you sure? - the president frowns.</p>
          <p>-I've found someone, - Percival admitted. - I want to live the rest of the days in peace.</p>
          <p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
          <p>Grin bought a house in Spain, by a lake where there are many ducks. Hotel pick-ups are not like living together, but the latter is better in the end.</p>
          <p>Gellert cannot be raised in the morning by any means. Percival loves to knit. They both love coffee and books. Grindelwald prefers spicy, and Graves prefers sweet. <em>This is all real.</em></p>
          <p>Somewhere in the world people do not understand what is happening. The killings seem to continue, but Grindelwald is always different. Albus Dumbledore says the real Grindelwald hasn't been seen for a long time. He also doesn't know the reason.</p>
          <p>But in this house, Percival sits down on the bed one day and kisses another man on the temple.</p>
          <p>-How long will you sleep, Grin? Gellert, we need to feed the ducks.</p>
          <p>He grumbles, but then blinks. And smiles, pulling Percival toward him.</p>
          <p>-Ducks are important, my love.</p>
          <p>Percival grins. He could only guess the name recently, but that doesn't change anything. He fell in love with the man who was under the mask a ruthless killer, who loved the one who was hiding under the guise of a cold Auror.</p>
          <p>-But another five minutes.</p>
          <p>Gellert closed his eyes, hugging his prey and instantly falling asleep. Percival just sighed. It's good that the ducks are used to being fed only by noon. It is simply impossible to get up earlier in this house.</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern AU, alpha\alpha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival let out a gasp. He was already completely soaked in the rainfall. It was cold in the shirt and pants stuck to his body, but he could not budge. He just sat on the bank of the river, unable to even get up.</p>
<p>-Are you okay?</p>
<p>The rain stopped falling on him. Graves lifted his head. Before him stood a man in a business suit with white hair and different colored eyes, holding an umbrella. Percival just shook his head. Even the rain did not hide his tears and reddened eyes. A pitiful sight for an alpha, no matter how you look. But the other alpha leaned closer.</p>
<p>-Are you hurt?</p>
<p>-No. - Percival squeezed his wounded palm in his other hand. - I'll be fine.</p>
<p>The white-haired squatted in front of him. Percival saw the weariness and hidden pain in his eyes. <em>His hopes didn't come true too?</em></p>
<p>-You will get sick, my dear. It won't make you happy. I know that, - the alpha muttered. - I have a towel in my car. I'm Gellert.</p>
<p>-Percival, - Graves replied quietly.</p>
<p>Gellert stood up and held out his hand. Percival gripped it uncertainly, feeling weak in his legs. The white-haired man hugged him around the waist, leading him to his SUV.</p>
<p>-You’ll get wet, - Graves muttered, but he didn’t pull away from the warm body.</p>
<p>-Nonsense.</p>
<p>Gellert did not ask him for an address. He took him to his place. As if they had known each other for a long time. Percival could not find the strength to argue, gratefully taking the dry clothes from him and taking a shower. Gellert was slightly larger, so the sleeves of the hoodie even covered the fingertips of the other alpha, but Percival ignored that. The white-haired one had already made them coffee and threw a blanket over the black-haired one. Then he bandaged his palm.</p>
<p>-Looks like a wound from glass, - he remarked.</p>
<p>-Scratched on something while running, - Percival admitted.</p>

<p></p><div class="tlid-results-container results-container">
  <p></p>
  <div class="tlid-result result-dict-wrapper">
    <p></p>
    <div class="result tlid-copy-target">
      <p></p>
      <div class="text-wrap tlid-copy-target">
        <p></p>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation">Because he did not make out the road when he was in a hurry to leave the apartment that he rented with his fiance. Newt Scamander, gentle and kind beta, younger brother of Percival's friend. With whom Graves has been in a relationship for almost three years. And who brought the omega to their apartment. The scent of sex nearly knocked Percival off his feet when he returned a day earlier from a business trip.</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span class="tlid-translation translation">The relationship between alpha and omega is traditional, between omega and beta there are often, but there are others, of course. It's just a little more complicated in them. Each gender has its own nature.</span>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div class="result-shield-container tlid-copy-target">
          <p>-He always said alpha and beta could easily be together, - Percival muttered, blinking away his tears. - But in the end...</p>
          <p>Gellert hugged the man to him.</p>
          <p>-...it depends on the people, - he almost whispered. - It's not your fault, sun.</p>
          <p>Gellert knows that. He also had a relationship with beta. Not so serious, just blossoming. But Albus left his family for this. When his younger sister died, Dumbledore blamed Grindelwald for this. But the alpha never demanded that from him. Didn't even think about it. Albus also said that alpha and beta could be together, but he destroyed it himself. Gellert did not stay.</p>
          <p>-It doesn't matter if they regret it or not, - he said into the sad alpha's hair in his arms. - It will not correct mistakes and will not return feelings. Betrayal, anger, disappointment. All this will remain.</p>
          <p>-And the pain does not go away? - Percival asked, looking him in the eye. - You're still in pain.</p>
          <p>-The pain will go away if something better can be found, - Gellert admitted. - I haven't found it yet.</p>
          <p>Because it's hard. Trust again. Percival wasn't sure if he could.</p>
          <p>His things were left in the car near the house. He simply rushed past the car, fearing that he would lose control in such a state. He flew to a nearby river because he didn't want to be seen. But Gellert saw him from the window of his car. He knew immediately that <em>his hopes were also shattered</em>. Therefore Gellert does not let him go. They fall asleep on the couch together. In the morning, Percival made breakfast to pay back.</p>
          <p>-You can stay, - Gellert says. - I know how it feels.</p>
          <p>Therefore, Percival remains. He calls to work from Gellert's phone and takes time off. Graves' own phone is also in his car.</p>
          <p>-There are not many things in the apartment, - he said. - I do not need them.</p>
          <p>So Grindelwald just takes his keys and picks up the car when no one is around. Percival turns the phone over in his hands.</p>
          <p>-You have no one to call? - Gellert asked softly, sitting down on the sofa with him.</p>
          <p>Percival pressed himself against the alpha's side. He radiated warmth and strength, but in no way judged Graves' weakness. He just put his arm around the smaller alpha's shoulders.</p>
          <p>-Not really, - Graves says. - Only Theseus, brother... - Percival sighed. - He always said what a good fellow his brother was. Theseus was always proud of him. He will probably understand the desire to be with the omega, not the alpha.</p>
          <p>Gellert hugged him tighter. He understood the feelings of the lesser alpha.</p>
          <p>-Is he a real friend? - he asked nevertheless.</p>
          <p>-I'm not sure of anything anymore, - Percival whispered.</p>
          <p>-Then don't call, - Grindelwald snapped. He didn’t want his new acquaintance to feel even more pain.</p>
          <p>It's a little weird for alphas to react to each other like that. But they understood each other very well. They understood the pain. Therefore, Gellert does not hold back his protective instincts, and Percival's instincts do not react to being treated as weak.<em> He likes this warmth.</em></p>
          <p>Graves isn't sure what to do. He works in company with Theseus, but does not want to meet with him. He needs to find a new apartment yet. But Grindelwald is the owner of a serious company and asks Graves for his resume.</p>
          <p>-You have excellent legal skills, Percy, - Gellert says. - Such a lawyer will be very useful to me. Not right away, - he adds. - Rest as long as required.</p>
          <p>-You're too kind for an alpha, I would say, - Percival grinned weakly. - But I think it's about understanding.</p>
          <p>Gellert nodded. He's not kind at all. He is tough and can be heartless. But he understands the pain of betrayal. Percy is feeling worse than he ever was. Whatever this Newt is, he is the same as the rest in fact. Beautiful words, but narrow thinking. He saw a flowing omega and ran, wagging his tail, even though beta. Just like Albus. He did not cheat, but he clung to a strong alpha like Grindelwald so much that he left his loved ones. Hardly better than a cheater. </p>
          <p>Percival shakes his head at his words.</p>
          <p>-Maybe I was more betrayed. But it’s just as painful for you, Gellert.</p>
          <p>Grindelwald just leaned his forehead against his. If he could keep this understanding and warmth, then he doesn't care. Gellert was not very warm to people, but Percival was an exception, as was Gellert himself for him.</p>
          <p>During the first week, Percival and Gellert talk a lot. About their life, past, tastes. Percival loves sweets, knitting and getting up early. Gellert loves spicy food, plays games on the computer and does not like to get up early at all. They both love books and coffee. Both have no family. <em>None at all</em>. Gellert left Albus two years ago and had no further contact with him.</p>
          <p>Percival finally calms down enough to remember the name. Albus Dumbledore was Newt's professor at the university. Gellert laughs viciously at this. <em>So that's why they are the same.</em></p>
          <p>At the beginning of the second week, Percival quits his job. Gellert immediately took him to his place, simply did not indicate the date of the start of work. This is not in a hurry. The clothes from Percival's suitcase found a place in Gellert's closet. He and Newt rented an apartment, paying monthly. There were three days left until the end of the month when everything happened, so Percival didn't even lose money. Although he didn't care. He would not have returned to that apartment, even if it was the beginning of the month. Gellert said he could stay with him as long as he wanted. Percival was uncomfortable at first, but he decided to start cooking.</p>
          <p>-You don’t have to pay me, -Gellert said, happily eating the pie. - But I agree to such a fee. I'm ready to pay you myself if you stay with me.</p>
          <p>Graves chuckled. He rarely cooked with Newt. Beta did it himself. And cooking was not for alphas, but there was no need to hide with Gellert. Percival threw out the SIM card from his phone long ago. Gellert bought him a new one.</p>
          <p>-A bit of a pity, - Percival said quietly, leaning against Gellert's back while the white-haired man played on laptop. - I'm talking about Theseus.</p>
          <p>-Long friends, sun?</p>
          <p>-Six years old, - Percival shrugged. - He brought me to Newt. He said that his brother was a godsend for anyone.</p>
          <p>Gellert snorted disdainfully, looking up from the game.</p>
          <p>-What else could he really say?</p>
          <p>Percival nodded. It's true. Theseus always cared about his brother. He said that since Newt is with Percival though, he can relax. After all, Graves will not fail.</p>
          <p>-He should have worried about a friend too, - Gellert hissed.</p>
          <p>By the third week, Percival had started looking into Gellert's company and doing some work from home. The alphas are completely used to each other. They were like one whole. They were not embarrassed that they were sitting too close or touching each other too intimately. This calmed them down.</p>
          <p>At work, Percival’s office was right next to Gellert’s office.</p>
          <p>-We don’t have to drag ourselves through all the offices to see each other, Percy, - he shrugged.</p>
          <p>Because even there they tried to be together. As a result, they worked either in one office or in another.</p>
          <p>-Your employees are very calm, Gellert, - Percival said.</p>
          <p>-I became calmer, - he denied. - I could sometimes bark because of nonsense. There was no one to even talk to.</p>
          <p>After another couple of weeks, Gellert bared his teeth, crumpling up an invitation from another company and throwing it away. <em>But damn Theseus Scamander pulled himself in personally.</em></p>
          <p>-Mr. Grindelwald, I...</p>
          <p>Theseus's eyes widen as he sees Percival and Gellert talking at the table. Grindelwald's face instantly hardens.</p>
          <p>
            <em>-I said my company doesn't need your services. What is not clear?</em>
          </p>
          <p>Percival has goosebumps running down his spine from the icy tone. But inside him there is warmth, because the aggression is directed at Scamander. <em>To protect Percival.</em> Graves is an alpha, but he is pleased. Alphas don't like to obey, but they are equal with Gellert. It's just that Grindelwald is often defensive. And now Gellert's powerful shoulders are covering the smaller alpha from the intruder. And Percival steps back a little further behind him.</p>
          <p>Theseus swallowed at this. He is an alpha himself, but even among alphas there are those who are stronger. Gellert Grindelwald is <em>much stronger</em> than many. Scamander took a slight step back.</p>
          <p>-I'm sorry for the intrusion. We did not know why we were suddenly refused, since we were already doing common business.</p>
          <p>-No more, - Grindelwald snapped. - I don't care about your opinion. <em>Get out.</em></p>
          <p>Theseus looked desperately at Percival, which almost made Gellert mad, but Graves grabbed his forearm.</p>
          <p>-You've been told everything, Mr. Scamander, - Percival said evenly.</p>
          <p>-I just wanted to apologize, - Theseus said quietly. - Sorry.</p>
          <p>Percival did not answer. Scamander left the office. Gellert growled in annoyance and stroked Graves' hand.</p>
          <p>-Percy, let's get the job done for today.</p>
          <p>Gellert ordered the guards to no longer allow anyone from Scamander's company into the building. At home, Percival collapsed onto the sofa. Gellert just plopped down on top of him. It was warmer that way. It reminded them that they were no longer alone.</p>
          <p>-It didn't change anything, - Percival said into the pillow. - It didn't even get any easier.</p>
          <p>-Because he's a disappointment too, - Gellert said. - Spit on him.</p>
          <p>Percival nodded. Whether Theseus regretted or not, he always chose his brother. The alphas have shifted. Percival buried himself in powerful chest as usual, Gellert placed his hand under the head of the smaller alpha.</p>
          <p>-He'd better not show up again, - Grindelwald said menacingly. - <em>Others too.</em></p>
          <p>But fate has a sense of humor. They have a contract with the university. They had already signed all the documents and were leaving the director's office. There were some students in the hallways, but one tried to rush towards Percival.</p>
          <p>-Percival, - Newt breathed.</p>
          <p>But the alpha grimaced as he stepped back, and Gellert bared his teeth. He doesn't look at Albus, who came around the corner when he says:</p>
          <p>-Don't know how to control your puppies, Dumbledore?</p>
          <p>Albus flinched, eyes widening. Newt turned pale.</p>
          <p>-I-I just... my fiance...</p>
          <p>Percival raised his eyebrows in disbelief.</p>
          <p>-I am definitely not.</p>
          <p>Gellert squinted mockingly as he stood between them.</p>
          <p>-Gellert, - Albus breathed. - S-so this is your company...</p>
          <p>-Who is helping you? Oh yeah. - Gellert grins hard. - <em>You think I won't break the contract if your students act like bitches in heat?</em></p>
          <p>Because Grindelwald will do it without thinking. His company will make up for losses and even double its profits in a couple of days. But Dumbledore will be fired. Scamander cringed.</p>
          <p>-We're running late, - Percival remarked. He didn't want to stay here at all.</p>
          <p>Gellert's hand instantly fell on his back, wrapping around. A defensive gesture that alphas do not tolerate, as it is a sign of weakness. But Graves leaned into his side.</p>
          <p>-Exactly, - Gellert said.</p>
          <p>They just left. Oddly enough, none of them feel pain from meeting traitors. Theseus waited several days at their company to apologize properly.</p>
          <p>-Forgive me for not thinking about you, - he said when Graves went out to him. - You were a better friend than me. I didn't think that... - He shook his head. - This is not an excuse. I let you down.</p>
          <p>They are not friends anymore, but Percival gave him his new number. Theseus did not tell anyone about this. They exchanged text messages. It turned out that Newt was trying to find Percival when he realized that the alpha had seen everything, but could not. Theseus was furious at his betrayal. He gave Newt money before, believing that it was hard for him to study and work at the same time. But now the elder brother decided that it was time for Newt to take care of himself.</p>
          <p>Newt had to rent a smaller apartment and live alone. Omega, with whom he was cheating on the groom, found the alpha soon after. The collision at the university unsettled him, just as it had done to Dumbledore. Newt wanted to apologize, but realized it was useless. Alpha and alpha together are incredibly rare, but Gellert and Percival looked perfect together. This made Newton cry later, as his hopes for a reunion faded. Percival had a much better partner than him. Albus was in the same condition.</p>
          <p>While the contract was being fulfilled, two betas caught a glimpse of the alphas, but did not dare to approach. One would be fired, the other expelled. Then the job was done. Gellert routinely hugged the smaller alpha around the waist, retrieving the documents. And all the hopes of the betas finally turned to dust. <em>Through their own fault.</em></p>
          <p>The pain of Percival and Gellert finally subsided. The memory remained, but they found each other.</p>
          <p>-Gellert, are we a couple? - Percival asked thoughtfully once.</p>
          <p>-Probably, angel, - he replied, sitting down more comfortably. Graves climbed into his lap.</p>
          <p>-I like it, - admitted the black-haired.</p>
          <p>-Me too, - Gellert nodded, kissing his temple.</p>
          <p>They didn't have sex, but they were definitely a couple. It's just that the time has not come yet. Their union is rare, but it will hold up. Percival kissed another alpha on the brow. They found each other through pain, but thanks to this they will be together. They understand each other too well to part. They no longer think about those betas, they just remember the betrayal. Therefore, they will not part.</p>
          <p>-I like it, - Percival repeated.</p>
          <p>Two alphas always hugged like this. It was warm and safe. Gellert pulled him closer to him. In the end, it was worth all the pain. <em>This does not mean that they will close their eyes to each other's pain.</em> They will never hurt each other because they understand what it is like to lose something important. <em>They will not allow this warmth to be taken from them now.</em></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. calculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>modern AU/marriage of convenience/mpreg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Grindelwald and Graves families were powerful and old-fashioned. They entered into marriages for profit. Families had one main rule. Either follow the family's order or leave. Neither Percival nor Gellert were enthusiastic about the marriage their parents wanted, but they remained silent. Both knew that it was too early to argue. They were young, they did not have the opportunity to earn good money, because their families took them to work where they themselves would benefit. So that their children don't run away. <em>It didn't help them much.</em></p>
<p>The Grindelwalds and the Graves had to team up. Both families had profitable companies. Percival and Gellert were to get married and lead the companies when the time came. They got married, but then everything did not go according to the parents' plan.</p>
<p>They moved to a city three days' journey from the city where their parents lived. Percival preferred to work for himself, to be a free lawyer. He had talent, so his name quickly gained prominence. Gellert founded his own company with his own money. He also had talent. The firm grew rapidly in scale. All documents were clean. It was clear from them that the company belonged only to Gellert, that his family had no part in its creation.</p>
<p>They stayed married because it was more convenient. In some circles, it was better to be married, their families could not say something, because marriage is the only thing they could blame the couple for. Marriages of convenience were normal for them, there was no question of feelings, although the novels on the side were not advertised, of course. But this did not apply to Gellert. All the acquaintances knew that he was constantly sleeping with someone. Percival was sometimes seen with this or the other guy, although they did not show their sexual relationship in public. The conversations were different, but they were just conversations. Percival and Gellert did not even speak to their families.</p>
<p>There was sometimes sex between them because they were physically attracted to each other. A marriage of convenience did not allow them to really feel anything strong. Just a semblance of friendship. They talked a lot, together they came up with this plan. But over time, it somehow faded away. They didn’t get tired of each other, but rather began to take it for granted. Something that cannot be avoided.</p>
<p>Four years. Percival leaned back against the headboard with a soft exhale. That's how much time has passed. Four years of marriage, which they don't need. In other circumstances, they would love each other. But not in these. According to the parents' plan, after the wedding, they had to work in family companies, then lead them, while pretending that everything is great with them. As if this is possible at all.</p>
<p>Gellert is cold, sarcastic, and does not tolerate objections. It's hard even to talk to him if something doesn't suit him. He is calmer with Percival, as is Graves himself with him. Maybe because it was their general plan? But Gellert loves the attention, he often sleeps with someone in hotels. But he never drags anyone into their apartment. Percival recalled that he had an old friend, Albus, he think. Or a lover? Grindelwald spoke tensely about him, as if he himself did not know who he was to him. Percival had a glimpse of him in the company. Gellert at that moment was flirting with a girl from a rival firm. Albus had really sad eyes full of pain. He was clearly in love.</p>
<p>This is probably how Percival should feel. But this is not the case. He doesn't love Gellert, but he really likes him. Graves himself slept with others three or four times in four years. He is usually seen with the Scamanders, Theseus and Newt. His friends who have brides.</p>
<p>-Sorry if you're uncomfortable, - Percival once said. - I know everyone thinks we sleep together.</p>
<p>But Theseus only shook his head.</p>
<p>-It's their problem, Percy. Our friends know the truth. In fact, many are surprised that you have not yet divorced. Marriage isn't necessary, is it? Your parents can't do anything.</p>
<p>It's true. Although they tried. Apparently, they thought that Gellert's company was based on their money, and tried to sue a part. Take back what belonged to Gellert. It was their mistake. <em>Because Gellert Grindelwald doesn't share his things.</em> Percival helped him with some of the documents and Gellert provided the court with evidence that he founded the firm with his own money. And he filed a counterclaim, of course. He got a good sum. Without heirs, with a lost lawsuit, companies were no longer so reputable. Percival and Gellert may have been young, but they were capable and smart, so their families lost more than they could make up for. Sometimes they showed up. Probably to feel the soil. Fewer every year, because Percival and Gellert have made it clear that they don't consider them family.</p>
<p>-That's right, - Percival said thoughtfully, - but for now it's convenient. Some people find it easier to work with someone who has a family or something similar, so we just use that. Of course, if one of us falls in love, we will divorce.</p>
<p>Percival and Gellert don't talk about their romances. Sometimes Gellert might mention something. What is that lady in bed, who he was with over the weekend, or just letting go of a comment about people in general. But they don't really discuss it. They are not lovers to say anything.</p>
<p>Percival put his hand on his stomach. Men sometimes got pregnant. Not often, but it was not uncommon. But he didn't think he was one of those men. For the last 1.5 years, he only slept with Gellert. It is not difficult to guess whose child is in it. Strange, but it almost does not evoke emotion.</p>
<p>No, pregnancy itself causes a storm of emotions. Disbelief, vexation, joy. He can raise a child, he has money. But he didn't think he would ever have a child at all. Although he hasn't thought about it, he doesn't want to get rid of it. Perhaps he will no longer have such a chance.</p>
<p>There are few emotions about who is the second father. This is an accidental pregnancy. They don't even consider each other husbands, they never intended to start a family. Percival likes Gellert, but realizes that the businessman doesn't need all of this.</p>
<p>What, will they just accept it? Will they become a real family? Percival snorted. This is not a fairy tale, but real life. In this regard, the child will be a burden. One more thing that they had to endure. The child did not deserve such a fate. Better Percival will raise him himself, but will love with all his heart, than look at him and think that it just had to happen. Percival rubbed his stomach again.</p>
<p>He needs to file for divorce, pack his things and move. They really have no reason to keep pretending to be family. They were never family. Gellert has a lot of fans. Later he will find his happiness. Percival is much colder in this respect. He doesn't like one night stands. Better now he will devote time to the baby. This marriage was not that bad in fact.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival occasionally assisted Gellert's company as a lawyer. So he was there, checking some papers when Albus<em> Dumb-he-wasn't-sure-futher</em> came along. Graves didn't even pay attention at first. This is Gellert's lover, not his. But then Gellert's meeting ended, people began to leave the office. Albus either tried to get away from the crowd or hurried to Grindelwald, but he crashed into Percival's shoulder, pushing him towards the secretary's desk. A slight push, but now Percival was <em>with the baby</em>. His hand instinctively covered his stomach as his thigh hit the table, so he staggered slightly. Queenie grabbed his shoulder, almost dropping the papers.</p>
<p>-Are you okay? - the secretary asked excitedly, squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>-Yes I...</p>
<p>There was a loud bang. Percival and Queenie turned quickly. Gellert was stamping Albus into the wall, almost lifting him off the ground and holding him by the collar of his shirt.</p>
<p>
  <em>-Unable to stay on the ground, Dumbledore? </em>
</p>
<p>Albus gasped for air with frightened eyes.</p>
<p>-G-Gellert, I jus...</p>
<p>
  <em>-Stop bothering me. I already told you that.</em>
</p>
<p>Grindelwald let go of Albus abruptly, which made him unable to stay on his feet, and turned to stunned Percival and Queenie, wiping the fury off his face.</p>
<p>-Are you okay? - he asked gloomily.</p>
<p>- Don't think about showing up here. I will not warn again. Queenie. - She jumped up, clutching the papers. - Are you finished with the documents?</p>
<p>-Yes, sir, - the woman hastily nodded. - We only have your signature.</p>
<p>Grindelwald paid no more attention to Dumbledore, only waved to the security guards. If Albus had not left on his own, he would have been escorted out. Percival was somewhat surprised. He thought Gellert and Albus were close. Already in his office, Grindelwald noticed his surprise and sighed.</p>
<p>- I'm already tired of him.</p>
<p>-You said you stopped being friends, but then you met again, - Percival recalled. - It's not that smooth, is it?</p>
<p>-You could say so, - nodded Gellert. - Then he accused me of leaving his family because of our friendship. - Percival's brow furrowed skeptically. Grindelwald chuckled. - I thought so too. His sister was often sick, and his brother studied, so Albus was with Ariana, but he gave up taking care of his sister so that we could spend time together, I studied in another city, remember?</p>
<p>Percival rubbed his cheek.</p>
<p>-And now?</p>
<p>-Aberforth finished his studies and took Ariana, - Gellert shrugged. - Obviously, they and Albus don't communicate very well now.</p>
<p>-And he decided to restore your relationship, - Percival said. - Somehow... it smells of despair, to be honest.</p>
<p>-That's right, - his husband winced. - I already told him that it's time for us to stop communicating, but... - Gellert's face darkened. - He better not catch my eye now.</p>
<p>-It was an accident, - Graves said. But he was no longer so sure of it.</p>
<p>-Most likely, - Gellert admitted reluctantly. - But that's the problem. He never admits his guilt. I mean, he apologized for those accusations, but he doesn't want to admit that it's his own fault that they don't want to talk to him.</p>
<p>Percival just shook his head. It would have pissed him off too.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The apartment belongs to Gellert, so Percival only needs to pack his things. This is a matter of a few minutes in truth. So Percival is in no hurry yet. Grindelwald is clearly not so indifferent to the fact that he lost a friend again. He spends more time at home because of this. Percival looked at him from the kitchen.</p>
<p>-Gellert, will you eat?</p>
<p>-I don’t want to, - he answered. -Thanks, Percy.</p>
<p>The man made coffee and took it to him. Gellert immediately cheered up.</p>
<p>-You know what I love, sunshine.</p>
<p>Percival snorted and went into his room. He's almost finished the divorce papers. In fact, they have nothing to share. The apartment and company belong to Gellert, Graves is not going to demand anything from him. Although he helped the company, he was paid immediately, so divorce should be easy.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Theseus almost clutched his heart at the news.</p>
<p>-Preg?.. - Scamander shook his head. - Isn't Gellert?.. So. - Theseus sat down in the chair opposite Percival. - You are pregnant from Gellert, he does not know, and you file for divorce in order to raise a child alone.</p>
<p>-That sounds stupid, - Percival sighed. - Do you have a better option?</p>
<p>-No, - his friend winced. - I know that he constantly fucks with someone. - Theseus sighed. - Have you found an apartment?</p>
<p>-There are a couple of options, - Percival nodded. - I finished with the documents. - Graves nodded at the documents in the folder on the desk. - He has no reason not to sign right away.</p>
<p>-But it's still somehow... - Theseus rubbed his neck.</p>
<p>-I know, - Graves said quietly. - I will have to leave the city later so that he does not know. Alone, with a child, no one knows where. - Percival rubbed his eyes. - Fucking hormones...</p>
<p>Theseus sadly reached out to stroke his arm, but...</p>
<p>
  <em>-What are you doing?</em>
</p>
<p>Scamander jumped to his feet. Percival's eyes widened. <em>Why is Gellert at home?</em> He was always in a restaurant at this time. Grindelwald, meanwhile, had already grabbed Theseus by the shirt.</p>
<p>
  <em>-I ask, what the hell did you do to him?!</em>
</p>
<p>Percival jumped. Gellert decided he was crying because of Theseus?</p>
<p>-Gellert, he has nothing to do with it, - Graves said hastily, getting to his feet. - This is my friend, Theseus...</p>
<p>Gellert eyed the stranger suspiciously.</p>
<p>-Scamander? Quinnie's friend? - Grindelwald unclenched his hands reluctantly.</p>
<p>Theseus exhaled. Thank God Queenie was the sister of Tina, Newt's fiancee, and talked about them. Scamander looked at Percival. Graves waved his hand.</p>
<p>-I'll call you.</p>
<p>Scamander looked dubiously at Grindelwald, but left their apartment. Percival closed the door behind him and returned to his chair. Gellert read the divorce papers grimly.</p>
<p>-Why is everything left to me? - he asked. - You often help me with the firm.</p>
<p>-And I got paid right away, - Percival reminded. - I only acted as a lawyer, not a co-owner. The company and this apartment are yours by right.</p>
<p>-Have you found a place to live yet? - Gellert asked just as grimly. - It good? Have you examined everything there?</p>
<p>-Yes, Gellert. - The businessman raised an eyebrow. Graves rolled his eyes. - No, I have not rent it yet.</p>
<p>Gellert's eyes fell on his hand on his stomach. <em>He could be anyone, but not a fool.</em></p>
<p>-You started taking vitamins, - Grindelwald said slowly. - And you began to eat more vegetables.</p>
<p>Percival covered his stomach now and in the case of Albus. And he was going to rent an apartment himself. Percival looked away. Grindelwald clutched the papers.</p>
<p>-This will all take two or three months, - he finally said. - Live here for now. Better to look for an apartment carefully.</p>
<p>Percival smiled softly. This is Gellert. He could be tough, but he <em>cared</em>.</p>
<p>-Okay, - Graves said.</p>
<p>Gellert hesitated.</p>
<p>-You and Scamander?..</p>
<p>-He has a fiancee he loves, - Percival rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>He knew that because of Grindelwald's sprees, everyone thought that he, too, slept with others. Gellert thinks so himself. It's even easier. Grindelwald asked nothing more.</p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival tilted his head and blinked. It did not help.</p>
<p>-Gellert, why did the kitchen look like a vegetable shop? - he asked slowly.</p>
<p>-Pregnant people need vitamins, my sun, - answered from the living room. - Fruit will be brought soon.</p>
<p>Graves shook his head, pulling out a recipe book. Gellert began to spend the night at home more often, so he ate what Percival prepared, even if he himself did not like vegetables.</p>
<p>-Maybe I should cook for you separately? - Percival took pity on him.</p>
<p>-Nonsense, Percy, - Grindelwald puffed, munching on a salad. - If you cook, then everything is delicious. Isn't it hard for you though? We can dine at the family restaurant sometimes.</p>
<p>-It's okay, - Graves said. - I don't like places like this. You can dine at the restaurant though. Gellert, you haven't been out for a long time.</p>
<p>Gellert hummed in agreement. But he was in no hurry to leave somewhere. Theseus called once.</p>
<p>-So he sits at home? - Scamander asked incredulously. - The clubs are already asking where he got lost, you know?</p>
<p>-Really? - Percival was surprised. - It's strange. Although if I'm sick, he is usually at home. And vice versa.</p>
<p>-I remember, - Theseus chuckled. - You once ran his company for three days, while he was lying with a temperature. - Scamander hesitated. - Are you still looking for an apartment?</p>
<p>-Of course, - Percival shrugged as he browsed through the sites. - But somehow it doesn't fit, - he admitted. -The two I wanted are already taken. The rest... Well, they are normal, but they are either on the floor too high, or too big for me and the child, or too far from the right places. A kindergarten or a good grocery, for example.</p>
<p>-What about your divorce?</p>
<p>-Gellert filed in, two more months, - Percival replied. - Nothing again. - He sighed. - Probably, should have immediately rented one of those two. Oh, welcome back, Gellert... What is this?</p>
<p>-Hello, sunshine, - he replied contentedly. - It's a massage chair, of course. Because of pregnancy, you will have lower back pain, the chair will ease the pain.</p>
<p>-Theseus, I'll call you back. - Percival hastily put his phone down. - Gellert...</p>
<p>-I know, - he interrupted. - But... - He sighed. - I have not seen you talk to anyone other than Goldstein's friends, or go somewhere. And moving to a new place in such a position is not a good idea. We talked about how easy it is to divorce if we meet someone. - Gellert frowned. - But we didn't meet anyone, did we? We have no reason to part.</p>
<p>Percival cocked his head to one side in surprise. This he had not expected.</p>
<p><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-How do you imagine it exactly?</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">I mean, we live together because it's more convenient.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">But talking about a child like that...</span></p>
<p><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-I know, - Gellert raised his hands.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">- The wording is poor.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">But it will be easier together, right?</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">If the child was not from Gellert, of course.</span>
</p>
<p><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-I don’t mind, - Percival said slowly.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">- But a divorce?..</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-There is still time to think, - Gellert shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">_____________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Gellert now only left for work and the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-Do you know that I can walk? - Percival wondered as he shook the grocery bags. - I can walk to the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-We can walk together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">They went from time to time. Dined in a cafe sometimes. But mostly only Gellert got out of the house, bringing flowers and sweets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-We haven't sat like that for a long time, - Grindelwald said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">They watched the movie, sitting in a heap of pillows. More precisely, Gellert was sitting in them, and Percival was sitting with his back against his husband's chest. They really haven't spent time like this for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-Hmm, - Percival drawled. He squinted to the side. - Your phone is on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Gellert extended his neck, then closed his hands over Graves' already emerging belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-Nonsense, - Grindelwald muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">But his phone had been glowing for a day. Percival lifted his head to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-Someone is looking for you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">-It's not for work. - Percival raised an eyebrow. - I'm serious, Percy. I don't care about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">This is what Graves believed in. Gellert slept with many, but did not care about anyone. He immediately made it clear. Although Percival remembered one girl from the company of Gellert's parents, whom they sent after the failed trial, to scout out how much Gellert had abandoned them. Gellert slept with her after a while, and she fell in love. Graves didn't know what the Grindelwalds had said to her, but she believed she had won Gellert's heart or something because he had let her into his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>The girl rushed to their apartment one morning and was surprised to see Percival open the door.</p>
<p>-I-i thought... - she was confused.</p>
<p>Sleepy Graves rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>-Gellert! - he called hoarsely. - A girl from your parents came to you.</p>
<p>Percival did not have time to reach his room, because Gellert almost threw the girl down the stairs, he had to go back to the door and grab his husband's hand.</p>
<p>-Gellert! - he hissed. - What are you doing?</p>
<p>-I don’t take whores to this apartment, - Gellert hissed in response, which made the girl almost choke with tears. - This is our place.</p>
<p>Percival never saw the girl again. After that, his and Gellert's parents did not appear. Apparently, they realized that a worse fate awaits them.</p>
<p>Percival returned to the film again.</p>
<p>-If you’re sure,” he said, - you don’t have to change your habits.</p>
<p>-I don’t think so, - Gellert replied. - Let's go on a date. For real.</p>
<p>-For real? - Percival asked.</p>
<p>-We just got married because there was no way out. But we can try to start a relationship. As if all this family nonsense was not there.</p>
<p>That's what flowers and sweets are for. Gellert courted him. Percival squeezed the businessman's hand on his stomach.</p>
<p>-We can try, - he drawled. - Although sidelong glances will be provided to us.</p>
<p>-Who cares?</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival did not even immediately notice that all the alcohol was gone from the apartment. Gellert didn't drink much, but he always had a bottle or two in the kitchen and living room. Obviously, he stopped visiting somewhere other than home and work. Theseus said that Grindelwald sent everyone to hell when he finally answered the phone. Considering that Dumbledore was the caller, the expressions were much more colorful than what Salamander had conveyed. Graves grimaced sympathetically at this.</p>
<p>He, too, was surprised by his husband's behavior. <em>Very surprised. </em>In fact, he and Gellert have always been close, but this was not intimacy. After Percival's pregnancy, they never slept together. So why did he stop spending time with others? Although they started dating. It still sounded strange. They were <em>married</em>.</p>
<p>-All this is strange, - Theseus sighed over the phone. - No, I'm glad for you, really. But you are married, and you started dating only now. And why? Because you got pregnant.</p>
<p>-I know how that sounds, - Percival sighed. - It amazes me too. There have already been rumors, right?</p>
<p>-Yes, - snorted Salamander. - Your belly is already visible, Percy. Although no one can decide who the father is. Considering Gellert's reputation... ahem. In general, everyone has two options. Either this child is his and Gellert has become an exemplary husband, or the child is not his and Gellert still became an exemplary husband. Both options amaze people. You haven't seen Dumbledore yet. - There was a vengeful note in Theseus's voice. Queenie did not skimp on the details of how Albus pushed Percival. - I'm shocked too. I didn't think he was capable of that. No offense, friend, but your husband is a bastard. He never hid the fact that he considers all those who go to bed with him to be whores. Although he also made it clear that your apartment is a restricted area. And after that girl, whom he threw out of the house... - In this Theseus respected him, obviously.</p>
<p>Percival didn’t think too much about Gellert’s behavior, although he wondered what came over him. As a result, they began to spend dates at home. Homemade food and movies were better for them than dinners in a restaurant. In addition, Graves was somewhat embarrassed by his stomach. He was not the only pregnant man, of course, but worked psychology. He felt vulnerable.</p>
<p>It was less than two weeks before the divorce meeting when his phone began to ring. For some reason, Graves immediately had a bad feeling. Theseus called.</p>
<p>-Percy, I'm sorry! - he blurted out. - Newt didn't want to, really! It is an accident...</p>
<p>-What happened?</p>
<p>-He was with Queenie, - Theseus admitted. - He told her how Dumbledore recently cried in our friend’s bakery about Gellert and you. And then Newt said how strange it is that everyone thinks that the child is from an unknown person, if you do not meet for one night, and that for a couple of years now you have only gone out with us. Then Gellert came out of the office.</p>
<p>Percival sat down in a chair.</p>
<p>-Did he hear everything?</p>
<p>-Yes, - Theseus said guiltily. - I didn't tell Newt who the father was, he just assumed it was Gellert. He told him so, - Theseus sighed. Sometimes, Newt's simplicity put people in a really awkward position. - Queenie called me. Said Gellert rushed home. I'm really sorry. Newt also apologizes. Although he was surprised that Grindelwald was going to raise a child, not knowing that he was from him.</p>
<p>-He told him that too? - Percival snorted despite the situation. - Do you think I can escape?</p>
<p>-It's unlikely, I'm sorry.</p>
<p>Percival dropped the phone on the table and covered his face with his hands. He should had to rent an apartment right away. Didn't have to agree to dates. They should have divorced immediately after they dealt with their families. So many "should" and "don't". <em>It's too late for you now, Graves.</em> What was he thinking? Percival leaned wearily back in his chair as Gellert rushed into the living room.</p>
<p>-Percy, - Gellert gasped, rushing towards him. - My sun, there was Scamander, the youngest who, he said... - Grindelwald swallowed, dropping to his knees. - The child... it...</p>
<p>-Theseus already called me, - Percival admitted. - Newt told the truth.</p>
<p>Gellert put his hand on his husband's stomach.</p>
<p>-So he's mine. - There was a strange expression on his face, a cross between awe and disbelief. - I thought... that you found someone, but... I thought, that's why the divorce. -He frowned. - You didn't say because you don't believe me, right?</p>
<p>Percival stroked his hand.</p>
<p>-We didn't love, Gellert. We just resigned ourselves to it. I didn’t want us to treat the child the same way. But even thinking that he is not from you, you still go so far.</p>
<p>-Because you are important to me, - Grindelwald shook his head. - I slept with many, but they do not mean anything to me. I thought you needed someone better. But then you talked about the divorce. I went to your room at night and took your phone. It was I who temporarily rented those apartments and a couple of similar ones. - Graves' eyebrows jumped up. Gellert shrugged, embarrassed. - So you would stay here. I would convince you that you can wait with the divorce, or we would divorce, but I would start courting you for real anyway. I was thinking about the child's father, - he frowned. - What's with him, why did you break up, how dare he leave you. But Scamander showed up today. And it dawned on me. Because you were only seen with the Scamanders, I only realized that now. I never thought about it.</p>
<p>-You're not alone, - Percival shrugged.</p>
<p>-It's because of me, - Gellert winced. - If not for that, you might find someone. - He gritted his teeth. - But I don’t want that. I want us to have a family. A real family. Divorce soon, but I don't care. I'll do it right this time, I promise. I only need one chance.</p>
<p>Percival tilted his head.</p>
<p>-Do you really want it? I thought you didn't need a baby, you know.</p>
<p>-It's from you, - Gellert said. <em>As if that explained everything</em>. - I care about you and everything connected with you, including children.</p>
<p>-You're so possessive, - Percival grinned. - You don't have to ask for a chance, Gellert. We didn't have it initially. Nothing prevents us from starting a family life now. Even though it's been four years now, of course.</p>
<p>Gellert snorted and pressed himself into Percival's stomach.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>They eventually canceled the divorce. Gellert bought them a house in a quiet area, not far from the kindergarten and school. Naturally, he gave up his binges completely, than plunged into shock all who knew him, according to Theseus. Although it ceased to be such a surprise, when Percival helped his husband's company with contracts a couple of times, and Grindelwald all the time circled around him and grumbled at everyone who came close. Gellert's possessive nature was well known. It just never extended to his lovers. Even during his friendship with Albus, Gellert never protected him from anything. Once they met in a bakery, so Grindelwald literally growled, standing up so that Dumbledore could not even look at Graves, which is why Albus never caught their eye again. If Gellert attacked when Dumbledore accidentally pushed Percival in the office, what will he do now?</p>
<p>-You should have a monument, Percival, - Queenie said, shaking her head. - How do you tolerate him?</p>
<p>Gellert puffed with displeasure.</p>
<p>-Goldstein, go to work. Don't lift this folder, sunshine, it's heavy!</p>
<p>Percival sighed. He really deserves a monument. Gellert followed him everywhere. Their home became a mixture of a vegetable shop, a hospital and a children's prison. Silicone tips for sharp corners were not only on the chandeliers. Graves was torn between laughing and rolling his eyes as Grindelwald proudly puffed out his chest as he personally painted the nursery. And his protection has already reached immense volumes. They were recently visited by their parents, so Gellert threw almost all four of them from the porch and managed to break Percival's father's jaw before they fled. Percival's mother called a little later and apologized for everything. Percival told them to never show up again. He and Gellert have their own family now.</p>
<p>-I wish I could give birth as soon as possible, - said Graves, - so that you don't get a stroke when I lift something heavier than a pen.</p>
<p>-Then you will be at home with the child, - Gellert nodded gladly. - Then he will go to the kindergarten, and we will get another one. I'm a genius, Percy!</p>
<p>Queenie put her hand over her mouth so as not to laugh. Percival looked at his husband with a mixture of amusement and horror. Gellert will really do everything for this.</p>
<p>-You are so lucky that I love you, Gellert Grindelwald.</p>
<p>-I know, Percival Grindelwald. - Gellert puffed out his chest. Although they did not divorce, they had to work with the documents so that Percival finally had his husband's last name. - I love both of you. Now let's go home. It's bad for you to walk for a long time.</p>
<p>Queenie laughed. Percival groaned, but took his husband's hand. It's really hard for him to walk now. Perhaps this is not a bad idea. It's time to go <em>home</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. lucky bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meeting before canon that changed everything.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival was glad to be alive after the fight between the Aurors and the dark wizards, but now he is stuck in the form of a tiny bunny. So it was more convenient to dodge the debris of the building, but he used a spell on himself that did not allow him to return to his human form by force, and it worked unstable. It will take time for MACUSA to identify all the bodies, Graves' coat remains in the ruins of the building, and no one knew about his Animagus form.</p>
<p>Graves jumped away from the battle. <em>Just great</em>. What should he do now? Get to the Aurors? He did not want to disclose this form, moreover, they would not be able to disenchant him back. Need to wait somewhere where...</p>
<p>-What do we have here?</p>
<p>The rabbit was grabbed across its small body and raised to eye level. Percival stared grimly at the man. <em>Of course. </em>Of all the people on earth, he was found by one of the most dangerous dark wizards in history.</p>
<p>-What an unimpressed look, - Gellert Grindelwald chuckled. - So you're tame?</p>
<p><em>Sorry, what? </em>Auror twisted and sank his teeth into the dark wizard's hand.</p>
<p>-Ferocious little one!</p>
<p>Grindelwald unhooked his teeth with magic and turned him in the air.</p>
<p>-How pretty you are, - he grinned. - And the eyes are very expressive. Maybe an Animagus?</p>
<p>Percival gave him a flat look, which made Gellert chuckle again.</p>
<p>-How can I leave such a sweetheart here? Let's go to my castle.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival glanced sideways at the wand what poking at him, but didn't stop chewing on the salad. He needs all the strength he can muster.</p>
<p>-I don’t even know, Gellert, - the healer surrendered. - All I can say is a boy, his front leg is damaged, he has bruises on his body. There are traces of magic, but very faint. If this is an Animagus, then we will not be able to return him to normal form.</p>
<p><em>Of course.</em> Graves wiggled his pink nose. Thus, he will not be identified and will not receive any information from him.</p>
<p>-If it's an Animagus, then is he stuck?</p>
<p>-Apparently. He doesn't look alarmed, though. Maybe the spell will dissipate on its own.</p>
<p>Dark wizards who fuss over the bunny. It was worth seeing. Auror snorted at the carrots. How did it become his life?</p>
<p>-What should I call you? Honey? Sweetheart? Pretty? </p>
<p>Percival turned his tail to Grindelwald.</p>
<p>- What a finicky one.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Graves carefully sniffed the house that Gellert had summoned with magic. A real bunny palace. Percival jumped onto a huge pillow.</p>
<p>-I see you're happy. If you are a bunny, you will stay with me. If not... Well, a couple of spells and potions and no one will tell the difference.</p>
<p>Graves would roll his eyes if rabbits were capable of that. Let Grindelwald talk what he wants, the Auror will run away anyway. The dark wizard stroked his head. For the food and the such soft pillows Percival can tolerate it.</p>
<p>-It's impossible to resist. Your coat is so soft.</p>

<p></p><div class="ccvoYb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="AxqVh">
    <p></p>
    <div class="OPPzxe">
      <p></p>
      <div class="dePhmb">
        <p></p>
        <div class="eyKpYb">
          <p></p>
          <div class="J0lOec">
            <p>
              <span class="VIiyi">
                <span class="JLqJ4b">Maybe it's time for him to leave his wand and fight enemies with his soft fur?</span>
              </span>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="UdTY9 Yb6eTe">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival bit his fingers, which tried to take the coffee mug from him. Someone gasped.</p>
<p>-John, - Vinda chided.</p>
<p>-I'm pretty sure caffeine is bad for bunnies.</p>
<p>-If the bunny can get himself coffee, then he deserves it, - the other dark magician grinned.</p>
<p><em>The director likes this guy. </em>Graves continued to lap coffee. Bunnies don't care about important meetings of the people around them. Grindelwald carried him around the castle himself.</p>
<p>This place was not as awful as Percival expected. Of course, the dark wizards wanted to put Muggles in their place and used any means to do this, but they were not insane killers casting spells at everyone they saw.</p>
<p>Graves braced himself and jumped on top of the nearest wizard to see the room.</p>
<p>-I can't believe that this is an Animagus, - the wizard remarked, without even driving the bunny off his head.</p>
<p><em>Isn't you too relaxed, gentlemens? </em>The bunny, of course, was watched, but the dark magicians were too careless.</p>
<p>-Not far from where you found the little one, there was a battle between the Aurors and the dark wizards, - Rosier said. - Not everyone has been identified in MACUSA yet. He could have escaped from there.</p>
<p>Graves scowled at her.<em> He didn't run away. </em>Vinda handed him a leaf of lettuce. The merciless lady was weak for cute animals.</p>
<p>-There work absolutely idiots, since they cannot count their own people.</p>
<p>Percival crunched his salad. Even he could not argue with this statement.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The bunny shook himself after the bath. The lack of hands was beginning to annoy. Grindelwald wrapped him in a towel and carried him to the bed. Tell who, they won't believe it.</p>
<p>As the dark wizard fell asleep, Graves began to consider his actions. Reluctantly, he admitted that his Aurors were weaker than the wizards here. Maybe because the dark wizards had a specific goal? Percival himself did not care about wizards or no-majs. He became an Auror because of his family and his love of order. He wasn’t eager to subdue the nonmagical population, but the idea that wizards would no longer have to hide sounded attractive.</p>
<p>Grindelwald told Graves about his plans and even asked for advice, as if he could be answered. What a confusing person? He even talked about the past.</p>
<p>Percival felt sorry for Ariana Dumbledore, but what was this Albus thinking? He could just trust someone else to take care of his sister, since he himself was doing nonsense. Gellert spoke of him with irritation and a bit of sadness. Although he did not love Albus, he valued his friendship at that time.</p>
<p>The dark wizard opened sleepy eyes. Graves put his paw on his cheek, just because he could. Gellert smiled.</p>
<p>-Why aren't you sleeping, sweetest?</p>
<p><em>For you to ask this.</em> Grindelwald hugged the director to his chest.</p>
<p>-You are my good luck bunny, little one. I am sure with you I will achieve my goal.</p>
<p>Conquer no-majs or find the Deathly Hallows? Percival is from Ireland, he knows the British fairy tale very well. He knows what wand has the wizard next to him. He even knows who has the other two Hallows because he thoroughly studies what interests him. That is why he knows that these artifacts have nothing to do with Death.</p>
<p>These are powerful artifacts, but not all-powerful. They cannot save from death or resurrect loved ones. But for them people kill each other. All the Deathly Hallows stories are just consequences of human actions.</p>
<p>Percival knew a lot. He tried to teach his Aurors. But success depended only on them. To be honest, he is somewhat tired of their ignorance. He wondered what would happen if their familiar world suddenly turned upside down.</p>
<p>So early in the morning he jumped on Grindelwald to wake him up and hurried to the library. There he jumped onto a shelf with books on genealogical trees.</p>
<p>-Have you decided to study history, honey?</p>
<p><em>For Merlin's sake.</em> Percival jumped and hung on Gellert's pocket where the wand was. Grindelwald frowned, taking out his wand.</p>
<p>-Curious.</p>
<p>It took two hours, but Graves poked at the right families in the books so that the blond would know what he was trying to say.</p>
<p>-Descendants of the Peverells, - Gellert whispered reverently. He grabbed the bunny and kissed, causing an indignant squeak. - You are my darling! How did you even know? Brilliant!</p>
<p>Percival jumped from his hands onto the table. <em>He's just curious, that's all.</em></p>
<p>Of course, Grindelwald immediately rushed to Britain. He simply stole the cloak from the Potters, but killed the Gaunts. In his opinion, they were a disgrace to pureblood wizards.</p>
<p>-No, but how did you know? - later said Gellert, pacing in front of the bunny. - You were looking for them too? But why didn't take then? Or are you a magical beast? Are you here to bless my path?</p>
<p><em>What an imagination this man has. </em>Percival glanced at him skeptically as he munched on strawberries. Grindelwald rolled the Resurrection Stone in his hand.</p>
<p>-I feel power, but this is not Death. - Grindelwald is not a fool, obviously. - Does not matter. I have the Deathly Hallows. Albus searches for the stone, even if he denies it. But I won't bother the girl. She deserved the peace.</p>
<p>So he felt guilty? The director turned to his strawberries. Apparently this guy is not so hopeless.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival galloped happily through the corridors as Grindelwald cursed and tried to catch him.</p>
<p>-My joy, stop! I worked on this ribbon for a long time!</p>
<p><em>Collar.</em> Like the Auror would let put this on him. He slipped between the legs of the man who sometimes brought him coffee. The latter glanced at the Dark Lord with a grin.</p>
<p>-Milord, from the ribbon exudes charms.</p>
<p>-This is so that the little one is not lost!</p>
<p><em>Like ten times. </em>With such a thing, he could not escape Gellert. They continued their pursuit for another hour. Grindelwald finally caught him. A gray ribbon with a honey-colored gemstone gently wrapped around the bunny's neck.</p>
<p>-Just the color of your eyes.</p>
<p>Percival bit his finger, but Gellert just laughed.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>When they fuss over you and feed you goodies, it's not so bad. Although Percival didn't want to know so much about the people of Grindelwald. Who sleeps with whom, who adores romance novels, who sleeps with a stuffed toy, who secretly eats cookies, denying it.</p>
<p>Graves doesn't even know that much about his Aurors. MACUSA employs those who either don't really want anything, or go over other people's heads for a career. Therefore, he does not get close to anyone there.</p>
<p>Vinda hummed softly as she brushed his fur coat. Percival closed his eyes. It's not bad here, but he doesn't want to participate in a new war. He shed enough blood with his own hands.</p>
<p>The spell he had cast on himself had already stabilized enough. After a while, he will be able to take on a human form. Nurmengard is well defended, but Percival has found a gap where a small bunny can use magic to crawl through. Risky, but it's time for him to leave.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Gellert is gone tonight. Percival easily made his way to the gap in the castle's barrier and lunged forward, unleashing non-verbal magic. Jumping over the barrier, the Auror assumed human form and apparated.</p>
<p>He freed the ribbon from spells, but did not throw it away. He put it in a drawer at home. <em>Just for memory.</em></p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Seraphina was relieved to hear his words of injury and inability to contact MACUSA. They suffered significant losses. Apparently the dark wizards used their body identification problems to make trouble. Probably Grindelwald's work.</p>
<p>According to general information, he was somewhere in Scandinavia, so MACUSA did not even think about him. Too bad, considering that Graves spotted one of the Nurmengard wizards in Congress. Interesting, how many there really are?</p>
<p>Less than two weeks in the company of dark magicians, and he no longer wants to return to work. Percival put aside reports in displeasure and turned to the window.</p>
<p>So. What's next? The Deathly Hallows are just artifacts, but Grindelwald looked happy even knowing it. Was he happy because his dream came true? Percival never had a dream like this. He just wants to learn new things, living in peace. Working as an Auror brought stability, but he could easily leave if it became too dangerous for him.</p>
<p>He killed many at work and during the war. He doesn't want to do it again. Where can he go if war engulfs their whole world? His Aurors boasted that a powerful wizard like him taught them magic and other things. But only those who tried succeeded. That is, almost no one. After the war, the americans relaxed again. They cannot win in such conditions.</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Business trip to Britain, huh. The British just need quick help, Picquery said. Where is it quick? Percival jumped back from the blue fire, knowing what it was doing. How did Grindelwald and Dumbledore end up in a duel at all? Albus did not leave school, according to Gellert. Graves grabbed the injured teacher by the arm, helping him to stand.</p>
<p>-We need to leave. <em>Now.</em></p>
<p>The remaining Aurors hastily rushed to the exit as the dark mages fled.</p>
<p>-Are you leaving? And here it just got <em>hot</em>.</p>
<p>Percival gave Grindelwald a flat look, activating the portkey. He made it beforehand, of course. One of the things he taught idiots at MACUSA. Now they will have to get to the Ministry by apparition. From the Ministry, Graves immediately sent Dumbledore to the hospital. </p>
<p>-I'm fine, - he said.</p>
<p>-Your hand burned out, professor.</p>
<p>Albus looked more heartbroken than wounded. After all, he was one of the few who could compete with Grindelwald, why did he lose so easily? Percival had no problem seeing a flash of his thoughts. <em>Ah, the Deathly Hallows. </em>One should have expected this from a dark wizard.</p>
<p>
  <em>You know, these things do not conquer Death, although they can do a lot. But all you need is a stone, right? You haven't hurt the girl enough? Or do you still blame others, but not yourself?</em>
</p>
<p>Grindelwald knows where to hit, but these words are true. Albus desperately wanted the stone, but now... he's just crushed. He is no longer Gellert's rival.</p>
<p>-Take sick leave, Professor, - Percival sighed. - It's time for you to leave your attempts behind if you want to live.</p>
<p>-I'm afraid you're right, director Graves, - Dumbledore said quietly. - I am no longer capable of more.</p>
<p>To some extent, Percival felt sorry for him. Another victim of war and lust for power. Graves has seen many of these.</p>
<p>Fortunately, he did not stay in Britain for long. Grindelwald is not yet a problem for MACUSA. <em>If close eyes to his people among the staff. </em> The man who brought Graves coffee while the Auror was a bunny has also been in Congress. Percival didn't even dare to hint to Seraphina that something was wrong. Maybe he should resign?</p>
<p>The smell of strawberries distracted him from his thoughts. The Aurora's nose twitched. Graves looked through the doorway.</p>
<p>-Director Graves, - smiled a young girl from the next department. - Would you like strawberries?</p>
<p>-No, I don't like berries, - Percival lied. - Thank you though.</p>
<p>Now he wanted to eat a whole plate of strawberries, damn it. He suppressed a sigh. In the form of a bunny, he did not have to hide his preferences.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Falling into the trap of dark wizards is one thing. The trap is quite elaborate, they had no doubts, because the source of the Aurors is reliable. But getting into the ring of Grindelwald's fire  is a completely different matter. One Auror has already been burned in the fire. The second was thrown against the wall. The third was killed. In front of Graves is Gellert himself, behind several dark wizards.</p>
<p>-You know, Percival, only one creature has such an unimpressed look as yours a couple of weeks ago, - Gellert grinned. - You wrinkle your nose in the same way, by the way. And... - A familiar ribbon appeared in Grindelwald's hand. Percival frowned. He didn’t feel the house’s protective spells were breaking. - I deliberately made so many charms on this that some were invisible. Being close enough, I can feel it.</p>
<p>Grindelwald knows the truth. The house and MACUSA are no longer safe places for the director. Pillars of blue fire all around, but Grindelwald is also in a circle.</p>
<p>-Now, how abo...</p>
<p>Graves lunged forward. Grindelwald raised his wand. But a little bunny hit his face.</p>
<p>-Wh?!.</p>
<p>The dark wizard stumbled backward, falling. Percival flew over him and the flames and lunged into a nearby crack in wall, barely making out a path through the fog of pain. <em>Why does this bleached pineapple have such a hard head?! </em>The portkeys were not working due to the enchantment around the building. Graves ran down the rat run, nearly getting stuck a couple of times, and found his way outside. He resumed his normal appearance and apparated.</p>
<p>For a long time he hadn't been so sick of apparating. Graves brushed a tree with his shoulder, but apparated further. He collapsed to one knee, a hand over his mouth and removing one of the scorpion cufflinks. Portkey to the forest near the border of Ireland. But the scorpion was knocked out of his hand with a spell. Percival didn't even turn around, apparating again. No time to look back.</p>
<p>He turned into a bunny and rushed forward, fighting the nausea. Fortunately, almost immediately he saw a hole in the roots of a large oak tree. He hid himself in so that he was not visible. There were claps immediately.</p>
<p>-Where is he?! - Grindelwald snapped. - Nobody apparated from here.</p>
<p>So they followed the trail of apparition. Clever.</p>
<p>-Maybe another portkey? Although there is no trace of magic.</p>
<p>-His animagic form.</p>
<p>Damn them. Percival held his breath. At least he had time to cast that spell again. There was a rustle. The faint light shining through the roots was blocked.</p>
<p>-Here you are, sunshine.</p>
<p>Percival closed his teeth on the outstretched hand. But Gellert didn't even flinch. He raised his hand in front of him. Graves hung in his palm, teeth tight, and grimly glancing at him.</p>
<p>-You have such an expressive face, - grinned Grindelwald. - So I take it you've charmed yourself again?</p>
<p>The dark wizard's nose was still bleeding. Apparently the Auror broke it with his little body. Gellert held out his other palm and Percival unclenched his teeth, landing on his palm.</p>
<p>-Since we have calmed down, it's time to go home.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Percival chewed grimly on strawberries as Vinda patted a plaster onto his furry forehead. Grindelwald finally adjusted his nose.</p>
<p>-Are you just sulking or are you stuck again, Percy?</p>
<p>The bunny gave him a haughty look, causing the people around him to clamp their hands over their mouths, stifling laughter. Gellert chuckled.</p>
<p>-I didn’t expect that the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is hiding in this form of all people. But it suits you, really. - Gellert sat down on a chair at the table, on which sat a bunny surrounded by berries. - I'm somewhat surprised you didn't tell others about your <em>adventure</em>. But then... it was you who showed me the way to my goal, right?</p>
<p>Percival snorted.</p>
<p>-Of course, you think the worst of me right now, but I had no intention of harming you, pretty bunny. You are my blessing after all. But I'll wait for the spell to subside. After all, it won't last long, will it?</p>
<p>Damn him. Graves twitched his tail, wondering if he might hit him again. Rosier quickly shoved more berries towards him.</p>
<p>-Take care of yourself, Percival. I'm afraid only you will suffer from the blow.</p>
<p>-Hey! - Grindelwald was indignant.</p>
<p>-You got knocked down by a bunny.</p>
<p>The others snorted. They were surprisingly calm about the Auror being their lucky bunny. This did not change their attitude, although now they addressed him by name. Grindelwald still did not let go of him all the time. Graves was tired of biting his fingers.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do they want?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>_______________________________________________________________________</em>
</p>
<p>Percival curled up on his pillow with a sigh. The spell will soon subside. How would he sneak out of the castle then? He did not want to stay here.</p>
<p>-What is it, Percy? You don't eat anything.</p>
<p>Grindelwald hovered over him worriedly.</p>
<p>-I said I wouldn't hurt you. Don't you believe me?</p>
<p><em>What do you think?</em> The bunny turned away from the wizard, but Gellert took him in his arms.</p>
<p>-Why are you so stubborn? You are clearly not happy with MACUSA. Why won't you join me?</p>
<p>Grindelwald launched into assurances of how Percival would enjoy his new life on the winning side. How he no longer had to deal with idiots. How Gellert would take care of him. Graves closed his eyes, falling asleep to his excited monologue.</p>
<p>The next night, the Auror woke up abruptly, feeling something strange. He was in Grindelwald's bed. In human form. The dark wizard pulled him to himself. They were both wearing pajama pants and soft shirts.</p>
<p>-Hush. I finally removed the spell. - Grindelwald rested his chin on the director's head. - My sweet, you know you can't run away.</p>
<p>Percival touched the ribbon around his neck.</p>
<p>-I don't want to kill anymore, - he muttered.</p>
<p>Gellert pulled back and took his chin.</p>
<p>-You won't. I watched you, your work. MACUSA simply has no idea what they have lost. Do you think I haven't seen the truth? Those Aurors are mediocre, but they live only because of your lessons. Teach my people, help with plans. That's all. No fights or kills, Percy. - Grindelwald touched Graves' ear with his lips, as if sharing a secret. - Plus, I'm not going to risk my lucky bunny.</p>
<p><em>Surprisingly, Percival believed him.</em> The dark wizards really looked at Graves with the hope that he would teach them. He already knew that they would not ignore his lessons.</p>
<p>-As if I can get past you, - Graves sighed.</p>
<p>-Well, it's true. - Grindelwald rubbed his nose. - That hit was a surprise, I must admit. Don't do it again.</p>
<p>-Your head is too hard, - Percival winced.</p>
<p>He relaxed. Grindelwald stroked his hair with a grin.</p>
<p>-Now we will finally make our dream come true, sweetheart. You will bring us luck and blessings.</p>
<p>-You'd better stock up on goodies then, - Percival snorted. - Bunny or human, nothing has changed.</p>
<p>Gellert smiled broadly.</p>

<p></p><div class="ccvoYb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="AxqVh">
    <p></p>
    <div class="OPPzxe">
      <p></p>
      <div class="dePhmb">
        <p></p>
        <div class="eyKpYb">
          <p></p>
          <div class="J0lOec">
            <p>
              <em>
                <span class="VIiyi">
                  <span class="JLqJ4b">-Everything for you, my bunny good luck.</span>
                </span>
              </em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. sly bunny & shy man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Outrageous.</em>
</p>
<p>Not only had the director and his Aurors been lured into a trap, they also left him in a cage, who knows where, waiting for him to tell them everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who do they think he is?</em>
</p>
<p>Percival was exhausted by his work, there were many dark wizards, and Gellert Grindelwald was there, so it’s not surprising that the director lost. He, of course, managed to almost cut off Grindelwald's hand, but he realized that he was at a disadvantage. He chose to use his magic for a spell that he himself invented.</p>
<p>It prevented other people from reincarnating him from his animagic form. He was not affected by the Veritaserum and the Legilimency. In exchange for this, he could not immediately take on a human form and fell ill after the spell was removed. But it was worth it.</p>
<p>No one knew his animal form. Who would believe that such a powerful wizard took the form of a tiny black bunny with white stripes at the temples? Thanks to this form, he knew many secrets. Who will hold his tongue next to the cute little animal? Plus, he was about the size of a palm, which aided in surveillance and espionage.</p>
<p>But he didn't think that Grindelwald would throw him into a cage that did not interfere with his animagus abilities. In its small form, the Auror easily jumped between the bars.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's just outrageous.</em>
</p>
<p>The most dangerouswizard in history thought that a trained Auror of his status would surrender from torture and hunger! Even if Percival dies as a bunny, he won't break so easily. Moreover, it was in this form that he felt most confident. People underestimated him, lost their vigilance and talked a lot. It is easy for a bunny to hide true feelings. Graves didn't even mind using this form for more mundane purposes.</p>
<p>As the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, he had a certain reputation. A discreet Auror, always at the ready, preferring only black coffee and no sweets. In the form of a bunny, he could, with the help of only one sad eyes, make adult men feed him with sweets and fruits as much as he wanted.</p>
<p>
  <em>This is the power of the pretty bunny.</em>
</p>
<p>No one knew exactly where Grindelwald's castle was. Graves needs to find the nearest town to get his bearings.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the dark wizards were not complete fools. They noticed his disappearance and rushed in search. Grindelwald sealed the exit by casting detection spells.</p>
<p>-So director of the Animagus, - he muttered. - I should have assumed it earlier.</p>
<p>-There are rumors that he is a panther or a doberman, - his assistant frowned. - But then he would not have got through the bars.</p>
<p>Percival was hiding behind a long curtain in the hallway. Now he cannot leave the castle. And a spell on him won't interfere with Grindelwald's spell. This spell will indicate the location of the beast in Nurmengard. Hiding in a crack in the wall is hardly possible. Although he can dodge, confusing pursuers. Afyer all, they will not be able to...</p>
<p>-So the director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the size of a useless cat? - Grindelwald grinned wryly. Percival's small ears twitched. - Probably, it is a shame in front of subordinates that with such a status he can only get out of the cells.</p>
<p>
  <em>~Do you want to repeat about uselessness, bleached pineapple?!</em>
</p>
<p>The bunny slammed into Grindelwald's face, causing the dark wizard's nose to crack.</p>
<p>-WTF?!.</p>
<p>Grindelwald hit the wall behind him, releasing his wand. Ignoring the dizziness, Percival plopped to the floor, grabbed wand with his teeth, and rushed through the nearest door. He galloped between the legs of a pair of wizards, not giving them time to wake up from the shock and dived into the nearest rat hole, almost getting stuck because of the wand. He hastily grabbed the tip with his teeth and pulled it along.</p>
<p>The stunned mages came to their senses and rushed after the fugitive.</p>
<p>Percival was puffing with displeasure at this time. His fur coat was covered with cobwebs, and the passage looped annoyingly. Couldn't the local rats gnaw their way right into the street? The wand in his teeth twitched in response to master's call. Graves quickly dropped wand and rushed forward. But after a couple of seconds, the floor cracked and collapsed. With an indignant squeak, the Auror rolled over in the air and landed on someone's head. He bit the fingers that reached out to him. </p>
<p>-Ouch!</p>
<p>Percival frowned at the enemies surrounding him. Grindelwald approached the wizard on whose head he was sitting, still holding his bleeding nose.</p>
<p>- It was unexpected, director. But... pineapple?! - Gellert was indignant.</p>
<p>
  <em>~Look in the mirror.</em>
</p>
<p>Grindelwald took him by the scruff of his neck and Percival twitched.</p>
<p>
  <em>~Be careful with my fur coat! Nobody taught you how to clean up the castle, by the way?</em>
</p>
<p>-I see you've come a long way, - grinned Grindelwald. -You look shabby, Percival. How about a peaceful conversation in the office?</p>
<p>__________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>While Grindelwald adjusted his nose, Rosier cleaned Percival with a spell and applied a patch to the bump on his furry forehead. The dark magician's head was painfully hard. Of course, Graves looked up at the woman with sad honey eyes and was immediately given a few lettuce leaves.</p>
<p>-So you broadcast your thoughts into the air, - Gellert muttered, sitting down in a chair. - Interesting spell on you, my dear. Did you invent it yourself?</p>
<p>The bunny simply nodded, munching on the salad on the dark wizard's table. The rest of the wizards sat around the conference table.</p>
<p>-What should I do now? - snorted Grindelwald.- I must admit you look cute, Percy. But this disrupted my plans.</p>
<p>What a horror. Percival would roll his eyes if this body allowed it.</p>
<p>-If you want to know, I was going to find out from you everything you know, and then pretend to be you to get into MACUSA, - said Grindelwald. - Of course, I can get there anyway. Otherwise, your disappearance will be noticed.</p>
<p>
  <em>~Good luck then. A mountain of work is provided for you.</em>
</p>
<p>To be honest, Graves didn't care. He was tired of his work for a long time. This job is just hassle and pointless risk. He doesn't really care for no-majs and wizards. Of course, he was against killing for the sake of world peace, but this did not add him concern for others. In the war, he had seen enough to understand. That wizards, that ordinary people in some situations were worse than animals. The animals didn't kill each other for money and bullshit.</p>
<p>-You're so indifferent, - Grindelwald said. - What if I kill your Aurors, mm?</p>
<p>
  <em>~They'll kill you first with their reports with a bunch of mistakes in every sentence.</em>
</p>
<p>-Perhaps you will join me then? - Gellert chuckled. - I'll provide you a salad every day.</p>
<p>
  <em>~You can first prostrate yourself before the power of my soft fur coat. You are already under it influence, you ignorant fool.</em>
</p>
<p>-Soft. Like a rug in my bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>~Can rugs do that?</em>
</p>
<p>Percival slammed into his face again. The second bump on his forehead was worth it.</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Although Grindelwald was defeated by the bunny twice in front of his supporters, he did not punish the Auror. He made a nest for him from pillows and blankets in his room.</p>
<p>-To have you in my sight.</p>
<p>Percival just snorted. He had a soft bed, lots of fruits and vegetables, access to a bath, and Grindelwald pretended not to succumb to the power of his fluffy? Even his assistant did not hide the cooing! Gellert was constantly squeezing him, which Graves did not like very much. But the bitten fingers did not bother the dark wizard.</p>
<p>Graves curled up busily on the huge pillow and closed his eyes. Life took a strange turn. He cannot escape, but the spell cannot last forever. He can take human form completely unexpectedly, although he will feel the decay of the spell. He will have to re-enchant himself then. But what should he do now? <em>To enjoy the life.</em></p>
<p>Auror leapt through the castle corridors under the gaze of the dark wizards, exploring the area. He lured goodies from them and let them iron his fur in return. He even attended their meetings. Although he chewed on a couple of documents when he got bored, and Grindelwald did not let him leave the office.</p>
<p>-Percy, you'll have indigestion!</p>
<p>Percival's favorite pastime was watching what was happening around, sitting on someone's head. Even if it was Grindelwald. By the way, he got into MACUSA under his guise. It didn't even surprise Graves that no one noticed the change.</p>
<p>-How did you not kill anyone there? -  Grindelwald grumbled almost every day.</p>
<p>In general, he did not hide his plans in front of the Auror. He even shared the past.</p>
<p>
  <em>~If you need these Hallows so much, why don't you trace the bloodlines? Surely the Peverells don't have many heirs left. Maybe they have family heirlooms, the meaning of which they themselves do not know?</em>
</p>
<p>Maybe Percival shouldn't have said that. Grindelwald disappeared for a couple of days and returned with an invisibility cloak and a ring. The director was peacefully munching on strawberries when Gellert grabbed him and began covering him with kisses. The bunny immediately squeaked indignantly, spinning in his hands.</p>
<p>-You are my treasure, Percy!</p>
<p>The Auror was finally released. Percival began to smooth his fur, glancing sideways at the dancing dark wizard. Did he go completely crazy after receiving these Deathly Hallows? What's so amazing about them? It is unlikely that Death really created them, rather the Peverells themselves. But Grindelwald didn't seem to care. The main thing for him was that he achieved his goal. Couldn't pick a better goal? Like a teenager with delusions of grandeur.</p>
<p>______________________________________________________________</p>
<p><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Percival twitched his ear in displeasure.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">He tried to sleep, since he was again dragged to the meeting, but the agitated muttering of dark wizards prevented this. Several of Grindelwald's supporters have fallen into a rune trap, apparently. Now the rest were looking for runes in books.</span></p>
<p>
  <em><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">~Celtic. ~ Percival lay on his side.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">~ There are similar traps in Colt Maralei's handbook.</span></em>
</p>
<p><span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Graves had just dozed off when the wizards freed from the trap began to squeeze and hug him.</span> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">There was also a smell of smoke.</span> The <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">Auror grimaced, twisting away.</span></p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="JLqJ4b ChMk0b">~Take a shower first!</span> </em>
</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Being a bunny isn't bad, but it's a little boring. Percival began reading the reports of Grindelwald's people. Impudently sat on the table and made begging eyes to dark wizards, so that reports were laid out in front of him. After the first time, Gellert put on the bunny the glasses, which he found at the Auror's house.</p>
<p>-You have bad eyesight, lovely?</p>
<p>
  <em>~No, and I don't want to change that.</em>
</p>
<p>More people began to visit the blonde's office, because everyone wanted to see the bunny with glasses. Vinda happily helped him take notes and combed his fur coat.</p>
<p>With the help of the Deathly Hallows, Grindelwald managed to subdue the power of the Obscurus, leaving the Obscurial as an ordinary person. Percival did not delve into this plan of his, since it was about MACUSA. Although the director was indifferent to the employees, he did not want to hear about their death.</p>
<p>He had bigger problems. The spell began to weaken at last. Percival tried to find a quieter place, but all the cracks and holes were closed long ago. Maybe he can get out through the window?</p>
<p>Percival tried. He only had the strength to grab onto the windowsill with his front paws. Grindelwald found him instantly and took in his hands.</p>
<p>-It's dangerous, Percy. What if you fall?</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Grindelwald stroking the bunny while lying on the bed.</p>
<p>-When will you become human? Of course, I like your cute and sassy look, but you yourself are not bored? I want to see how you look with glasses. You're already on my side, sweetheart.</p>
<p>
  <em>~I don’t remember such a thing.</em>
</p>
<p>-You saved my men and you help with the reports. Do you know how it got easier? You are my fluffy treasure.</p>
<p>The very next day, the spell went off. Fortunately, the Auror was in Gellert's room at the time. Unfortunately, he didn't have a wand.</p>
<p>Percival finally took a normal bath and rummaged in the dark wizard's closet. He found a sweater and pants that were almost his size, just a little too big. Now what? Go out into the hallway and take someone's wand? It will immediately become clear that it was him. Steal from Grindelwald? It worked once. He must hurry before the effects of the spell overtake him.</p>
<p>Auror shoved his old clothes into the depths of the closet and reverted to bunny form. That night, when the dark wizard fell asleep, Graves tried to pull his wand out of the pocket of Grindelwald's coat. As soon as he closed his teeth on a wand, he was lifted into the air by magic and carried into strong hands.</p>
<p>-Well, well.</p>
<p>Grindelwald waved his hand and the reincarnated Auror flopped onto his lap.</p>
<p>-Here you are, Percy.</p>
<p>Percival frowned at him and tried to move away, but Gellert held him by the waist.</p>
<p>-Not so fast, honey. Let me admire you. Hmm. You know, I take back all the words about inappropriate shape. You really are a bunny.</p>
<p>Instincts worked faster than the brain. There was a hit and a dull groan.</p>
<p>-Why do you have such a hard head? - Percival grumbled in the morning.</p>
<p>-Just stop breaking my nose.</p>
<p>Grindelwald didn't complain, though. At night, he healed his nose, the forehead of the Auror and fell to sleep, holding Percival under him. The director could not have escaped anyway.</p>
<p>-It suits you, - said Vinda, looking at the sweater on Graves, the sleeves of which almost hid the tips of his fingers.</p>
<p>Percival turned away, but the tips of his ears were visibly reddened.</p>
<p>-Oh?</p>
<p>Grindelwald instantly turned him around.</p>
<p>-You really look cute, sweetheart.</p>
<p>-Shut up.</p>
<p>-It's true, - another dark wizard suddenly nodded. - Very soft and attractive. Like when you flaunted your fur coat in the morning.</p>
<p>Percival's cheeks were warm with embarrassment. Grindelwald's eyes lit up.</p>
<p>-So in this guise you cannot hide your embarrassment, Percy?</p>
<p>Exactly. Bunny Graves could do what he wanted. He could make pleading eyes and get what he wanted, brag about his fluffiness, steal reports and sweets. But in human form, he was used to keeping the appearance of a staunch Auror. The employees were afraid to approach Director Graves just like that, there is nothing to say about compliments. Here he was powerless.</p>
<p>Judging by the eyes of others, it was obvious. Percival spun in Grindelwald's arms. Gellert suddenly kissed him on the cheek, causing a squeak. Rosier literally cooed. <em>He is doomed.</em></p>
<p>Percival was very fond of sweets and fruits. But in human form, he could not hide the bliss on his face when he ate them. Or flushed cheeks when praised or embarrassed. Grindelwald did not leave him alone, finding out all the new shades of red on his face.</p>
<p>-Grindelwald, leave me alone!</p>
<p>-Impossible, honey. You are too lovely.</p>
<p>If Percival thought that everything would change after, this did not happen. The dark wizards begged him to help with the reports and brought him something tasty to see how he was embarrassed by their attentive glances, which amused them immensely.</p>
<p>This is not how the director imagined his life in captivity. Although he helped with the reports, no one was going to let him out of the castle. He was not sure what to do. He did not want to return to MACUSA, he, one might say, betrayed them, but to stay on the side of Grindelwald somehow... He thought for a couple of days when Grindelwald suddenly left for Britain again.</p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>There is a new prisoner in Nurmengard. Albus Dumbledore, whom Percival had previously heard from Gellert. Percival assumed the form of a bunny and leapt unnoticed towards the cameras, not knowing why. He was curious to look at the man, of course. He thought Dumbledore was the only one who could stop Grindelwald.</p>
<p>Albus had no left hand, he himself looked on the verge of death. Why did Gellert bring him then? Pity, old friendship? Percival galloped to the very bars. Try to help? But how, if he couldn't get himself out of the castle?</p>
<p>Dumbledore looked at him dim and surprised. Percival wiggled his nose, thinking. He even felt sorry for the man. He found himself in this position because he made friends with the wrong person.</p>
<p>-Persival!</p>
<p>He jumped at the icy voice and turned. Grindelwald walked briskly towards him, holding his wand. The director shrank. It seems that now he will definitely be in trouble. He closed his eyes, expecting a disembodiment or a hit. But Grindelwald grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.</p>
<p>-Do not try to come here again.</p>
<p>Gellert threw the Auror into his room and left, locking the door with magic. Percival jumped onto the pillow he preferred to spend his nights on as a bunny.</p>
<p>Grindelwald was clearly angry. Because he went to his ex-friend? Because he could have helped him escape? He didn't touch Graves, but he might change his mind. He needed to help Dumbledore somehow, since the Auror was in trouble anyway. He curled up into a ball, feeling a headache.</p>
<p>Percival woke up from movement and voices, but could not open his eyes. Everything was in a fog. His head ached, his mouth was dry. <em>Familiar symptoms.</em> But who speaks so loudly?..</p>
<p>-Percival, can you hear me?.. What is it?.. Is it me?.. Threw into the room... Hit?.. Do something!..</p>
<p>Percival coughed as a potion was poured down his throat and blindly waved it off. He tried to transform into a bunny, but failed.</p>
<p>-Percy, don't move. Forgive me... - Graves opened sleepy eyes, making out the silhouette of Grindelwald. - I threw you so hard?.. Was it Dumbledore?! What did he do?..</p>
<p>What kind of nonsense was he talking about?.. Ah.</p>
<p>-A spell, - Percival whispered. - So as not to be disenchanted... It's always like this...</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, falling asleep. This is why he used it so rarely. What lousy symptoms...</p>
<p>
  <em>...Grindelwald was literally seething, returning to the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Percival, we need to discuss your behavior.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the bunny on the pillow didn't react. Only trembled slightly. Grindelwald frowned and carried him to the bed. He disembodied the Animagus. Percival was trembling in his sleep. He clearly had a fever. Grindelwald immediately called a medic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-What's wrong with him?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- I'm not sure, Gellert. There is no source of disease. He's got chills, I can't bring him to his senses. It feels like he hurts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The dark wizard felt cold inside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Is this a spell? Is it Dumbledore?! Or is it me? - Grindelwald remembered with horror that he had just thrown the bunny inside the room. - I threw him so hard?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The healer cast spells on the pale Auror while Gellert was torn between wanting to shake out of Dumbledore, whether it was his doing, and wanting to make sure Percival was well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- He's awake, Gellert!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Percival's own spell caused this, as it turned out. The price for such powerful magic. Not surprisingly, but did he really go through this every time? Gellert completely forgot about the prisoner while he waited for his beloved bunny to recover. Vinda had already finished buying new clothes for him by this time. Although Grindelwald loved that the director wore his things.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he did visit Albus, Dumbledore was almost dead. Gellert was not sure why he even dragged him to Nurmengard, if he felt nothing for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-You love him, right? - Dumbledore whispered. - It was obvious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Because Gellert didn't want his bunny to be around Dumbledore, even if the prisoner couldn't hurt him. He should have explained this to Graves, not yelling and throwing him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-He is dearest to me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Albus smiled sadly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-You to him too. Otherwise, he would not have stayed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Although Grindelwald scared him very much. Percival clearly thought he would be punished for going to the cells. Gellert got rid of the body of a former friend and hurried to his treasure...</em>
</p>
<p>Percival sat down gingerly, leaning against the head of the bed. Grindelwald immediately lay down next to him, hugging him around the waist.</p>
<p>-Sorry, sweet. I just didn't want anything to happen to you.</p>
<p>Graves stroked the dark wizard's hair.</p>
<p>-It's all right, Gellert.</p>
<p>-Warn me about these things right away, Percy. This spell should be worked on.</p>
<p>Grindelwald sat up and pressed his forehead to Graves's.</p>
<p>-You are my little bunny.</p>
<p>The director blushed and Gellert chuckled.</p>
<p>-Sly bunny, but a shy man. Cute.</p>
<p>-If I had the strength...</p>
<p>-...I would have a broken nose, I know.</p>
<p>Grindelwald touched Percival's cheekbone with his lips.</p>
<p>-We have a great future, my dear. Our common future. Soon wizards will stop hiding like rats. But you will stay here. I don't risk you.</p>
<p>-I will not refuse this. Now kiss already, silly pineapple, - Percival demanded, though the tips of his ears were red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Gellert laughed hoarsely, leaning closer.</p>
<p>-As you wish, fluffy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Modern AU</p><p>Percival is the director of the legal department at Macusa, Gellert is the owner of Nurmengard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival sighed inwardly, wondering how many years in prison he would be given for killing an annoying businessman. Unsurprisingly, Seraphina was so furious about Gellert Grindelwald. Business shark, the owner of a large company in Germany, a handsome blond with different colored eyes, flirting with everyone he likes outwardly. Macusa will have incredible opportunities if they enter into several long-term contracts with Nurmengard.</p><p>Picquery was able to negotiate only one short-term contract with them. To fulfill it, Percival had to stay in Germany for almost a month. No, professionals worked in Nurmengard, all mistakes or inaccuracies were quickly resolved, Graves did not need to be there every day, he could find time for sightseeing. The problem was Grindelwald. The blond clung to him like a tick.</p><p>Percival had a certain reputation in Macusa. A tough, unforgiving lawyer who prefers black coffee, business suits and loneliness. Graves isn't even sure where the rumors came from. But his colleagues were convinced that he was a sophisticated man who dined in restaurants and sometimes favored some chic women who were hung on him, spending nights with them in expensive hotels. <em>Seriously, who even started these rumors?</em></p><p>Obviously, Grindelwald completely bought into the rumors and made it his goal to drag the brunette into bed. Include the cold director of the legal department on his list of sexual victories, so to speak.</p><p>
  <em>-Percy, why are you always so gloomy? Give me a smile!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Percy, don't you like restaurants? I know a few that you will definitely like. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-My dear, aren't you tired of these pieces of paper? Let's go to the bar.</em>
</p><p>Percival began to think that if Seraphina mentioned this guy after he got home, he would at least quit. Grindelwald was extremely persistent. Or, most likely, he was rarely refused. Apparently, he decided to achieve an impregnable director at any cost.</p><p>By the third week, the patience that Graves was so proud of cracked. Not only was he tinkering with this contract, he also had to check Macusa's documents while he was in another country, and there are now only four people in his department, one of whom is himself, and the other on sick leave. The harassment of someone he shouldn't anger only added stress.</p><p>-The Macusa's employees of the supply department is coming today, with your friend Albus among them, - Percival hissed, grabbing a file folder. - So have fun with whoever wants it, Mr. Grindelwald.</p><p>Graves literally flew out of the office, almost fuming. <em>How this asshole pisses him off!</em> No one had managed to infuriate him like that in such a short time. Where are such idiots produced?</p><p>Percival made it to the hotel where he was staying in record time, and the first thing he did was climb into the shower in his room, trying to wash off the stress and Gellert's touch on his back.</p><p>Of course, it’s not good that he didn’t hold back. Grindelwald could have canceled their contract because of this. As Percival knew, he and Albus were friends, or even lovers, but they had a great fight.</p><p>In fact, Graves knew Aberforth, Albus's brother, through a joint internship. Aberforth said that his stupid brother abandoned their sick sister in order to be with Grindelwald while Aberforth himself studied. Fortunately, Ariana was healthy now and lived with him, but when she became very ill, the eldest of Dumbledores blamed Gellert for this. Percival did not see the logic in this, but he understood the point.</p><p>It seems that Albus then apologized to Grindelwald, with whom he was in love, according to Aberforth, but their relationship remained shaky. People knew better than asking about it. And Percival just poked the businessman into it. But he couldn't find the strength to regret. If he gets fired, he will only breathe a sigh of relief.</p><p>He didn't like Grindelwald at all. The blond did not accept rejections, he could use his influence in order to get what he wants. Graves understood that Gellert did not need cooperation with Macusa, but instead of working, he openly pursued another company's lawyer. Just to satisfy his own ego!</p><p>The brunette dried himself off with a towel and sat down on the bed. Maybe really quit? Go to a place where he won't be called a cold panther for nothing? He snorted.</p><p>He loved sweets, knitting and cooking. Instead of business suits, he preferred sweaters. He had a weakness for cuddling and sleeping pillows in the form of animals. <em>Where is he a panther? </em>Percival did not hide it, but few people will take it calmly, so he did not share it. He did not start a relationship, because he did not seek sex for one night. He would rather spend the rest of his life alone than sleep with those for whom he does not feel anything, like Grindelwald.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>-At least you didn't hit him, - Theseus said philosophically when he arrived.</p><p>Percival snorted. He did not receive angry calls from Seraphina, which means that Grindelwald did not canceled the contract.</p><p>-He didn't say anything, - Scamander shared. - Although he spoke coolly with Albus.</p><p>Did Dumbledore still believe they could be lovers again?</p><p>-I wouldn't be surprised if he threatens to terminate contract if I don't fuck with him, - Percival winced. - I'm starting to think that it was worth going to bed with him from the very beginning, so that he would lose interest in me.</p><p>-It's too humiliating, - Theseus shook his head. - Nothing prevents you from quitting if it comes to that. Queenie could have warned about this though.</p><p>Queenie was Grindelwald's secretary and sister to Tina, Graves' subordinate. It was thanks to them that Macusa managed to negotiate at least one contract with Nurmengard. Picquery hoped their collaboration would go smoothly after that.</p><p>-I didn't think it would come to this, - Queenie sighed as she walked over to their table in the coffee shop. - Sorry to overhear. </p><p>-Forget it, - Percival muttered, pulling out a chair for her.</p><p>She looked him over carefully and smiled a little. Graves' hair was slightly disheveled with no gel in it, he was wearing a warm burgundy sweater and wore rectangular glasses.</p><p>-It suits you better, - said Goldstein.</p><p>-Thank you. - The lawyer knew that from afar he would not even be recognized in such clothes.</p><p>-I'm really sorry, Percival. - The secretary ordered a coffee with cream. - Gellert loves challenges, so to speak, which is why he sticks to you like that. Although this is the first time he does it so persistently.</p><p>-I guess the others didn't refuse him for a long time, - Graves chuckled bitterly.</p><p>He didn't judge, but he really didn't understand what was so special about Grindelwald. Money and looks? But what's the point if Gellert just used others until he found a new trophy?</p><p>New customers entered the coffee shop and Percival instantly grimaced.</p><p>-What a face you can make up, - Grindelwald chuckled. - Do you have a new image, Percy?</p><p>Graves couldn't hide his disgust as he got up and put the money on the table.</p><p>-I'm going back to the hotel.</p><p>-I'm with you, - Scamander stood up.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________</p><p>Grindelwalde discontentedly watched the departing Macusa's employees as he sat down at the table. Vinda, who had come with him, sighed.</p><p>-Find a hobby, Gellert.</p><p>It's not his fault that director Graves is so seductive. Grindelwald hadn't been so resisted for a long time, which made him even more excited.</p><p>-How long have you known him, Queenie?</p><p>-Some time. And these are his usual clothes.</p><p>Goldstein paid and left, while Gellert frowned. He could have pressed her, but Queenie didn't hold on to her work. Her lover ran a bakery and she was willing to work with him, so she could quit if Gellert tried to get something out of her.</p><p>But <em>usual</em> clothes? Were the rumors a lie? Grindelwald thought he could get Graves into bed, he put even more stubborn ones under him, but Percival clearly had a different opinion. He literally hissed at Gellert, telling him to go and have fun with Albus, beaming with anger.</p><p>It didn't look like the director was straight. But maybe Gellert went too far? Percival had even looked at him in disgust a few minutes ago. The blond frowned at his coffee.</p><p>-You don’t need Macusa, - Rosier said, - but this is Percival's job. In fact, you constantly distract him from work.</p><p>-I know.</p><p>Gellert waved to the waiter. The cameras in this coffee shop were with sound, for a good fee, the owner will provide him with a recording from the moment the Makusa employees entered here.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Percival groaned into his pillow. Who knocked? He settled down so well! But someone knocked at the door persistently. Graves hugged the sheep-pillow he bought today and went to open the door, forgetting that he was wearing only a mid-thigh sweater.</p><p>-Theseus, if you again...</p><p>Grindelwald stood in the doorway.</p><p>-Are you kidding me? - began to boil Graves.</p><p>-I came to apologize, - Gellert said hastily, staring at his toned but slender legs. - I'm not going to threaten you with anything.</p><p>Graves frowned, then shuddered and hid the pillow behind his back.</p><p>-I don't force anyone to sleep with me, - the businessman continued. -I'll try not to pester you. </p><p>-Try?</p><p>-You're very seductive. And this sheep is cute.</p><p>Percival slammed the door in his face. Can this person get even more ridiculous? Although how did he know about Graves' thoughts on the threat of the contract? Graves shook his head, not wanting to think about the blond at all.</p><p>__________________________________________________________</p><p>As promised, Grindelwald <em>tried</em> not to harass Graves, although from time to time he invited him somewhere and gave flowers, which Percival gave to the subordinates of the blond himself.</p><p>Percival saw Albus' wistful looks. Did he really love Gellert? Aberforth was sure not. He believed that his brother simply could not come to terms with the past. As far as Graves knew, Aberforth and Ariana had never forgiven their older brother. Grindelwald did not show annoyance, but many realized that he was unhappy with Dumbledore's arrival.</p><p>-Why did he come at all? - Percival asked Theseus. - Picquery knows their story, right?</p><p>-There was no one else. She only told him not to ruin everything.</p><p>Be that as it may, the deed was soon done. Relieved, Percival returned to New York, where a pile of documents awaited him on his desk. He put everything in order for almost a week and left for the weekend, turning off the phone.</p><p>From a long-awaited dream he was awakened by the persistent doorbell. Like last time, wearing a sweater and a pillow, he opened the door to see Grindelwald. But this time, Percival slammed the door immediately.</p><p>-Percy, come back! I'm at work! We have a new contract.</p><p>Graves opened the door again, saw that the businessman had brought his deputy and lawyer, and sighed heavily.</p><p>-At least one word and you will all fly out the door.</p><p>He trudged off to get home trousers. The studio apartment did not hide the abundance of yarn and a bunch of pillows. Fortunately, the owner of Nurmengard and his staff did not comment on this. <em>Nearly. </em></p><p>-Very impressive, - said Vinda, examining the beige shawl.</p><p>Gellert's lawyer calmly laid out the documents on the bar counter while Grindelwald himself poked at the knitted platypus.</p><p>-Did you do that? </p><p>-Yes, - Graves said grimly.</p><p>He made everyone coffee and took up the papers. Why would Grindelwald want another short-term contract?</p><p>_____________________________________________________________</p><p>Vinda took the shawl that Graves had given her, ate dinner from him, and departed for Germany, hissing in her boss's ear:</p><p>-Either come back with him as with an employee, or get away from him.</p><p>Dietrich said nothing, but glanced eloquently, taking the knitted whale with him. Grindelwald could not let go of the platypus, comprehending what he saw.</p><p>It looks like he made a big mistake with the director. He never thought that the whole image of Percival would be just a facade. Unsurprisingly, Graves didn't respond to his invitations.</p><p>Of course, Grindelwald was not used to retreating. He even offered Picquery another contract to get her lawyer. If not to bed, then to work. Graves wasted his talents at Macusa.</p><p>-You got a room at the best hotel, - Graves hissed. - Why do you come to my work and home?</p><p>-You cook great, little darling. Plus, you calm me down.</p><p>It was true. Trying to get closer to Percival, Gellert completely forgot about Dumbledore.</p><p>-I got it, - the businessman, pacing in front of the lawyer, understood. - Cats are healing creatures. You heal my heart.</p><p>Graves looked up from knitting. Is he insulted or praised? Where is he and where is the mental torment of the blond?</p><p>-I'm pretty sure I'm human.</p><p>-They call you a cold panther. But you are a soft and warm kitty.</p><p>Percival narrowed his eyes. <em>Maybe throw something at this idiot?</em></p><p>The director barely noticed that he had stopped tense next to Grindelwald. Gellert brought various sweets and gave him two pillows, a rabbit and a cat. And asked him to move to Germany.</p><p>-There will be all the amenities, my dear. A profitable job, one. I will help you find an apartment, even rent an apartment for you to begin with, two. I will make you citizenship, you know that this is not a problem for me, this is already three. If within three months, you do not decide to stay, I will help you move back, that's four.</p><p>-I'm not going to sleep with you, Grindelwald.</p><p>-It's sad, but not the point. You are a great lawyer. Macusa is ruining your potential. Whether you sleep with me or not will not affect your work. Although I will try to convince you that sex with me is great.</p><p>Percival rolled his eyes. Then he became serious.</p><p>-Why aren't you talking about?..</p><p>He waved his hand at his yarn collection. Gellert tilted his head.</p><p>-It suits you. Everyone has their own hobbies. Or is someone creating problems for you? - the blond frowned.</p><p>-You mean it's not ridiculous?</p><p>-You are handsome, smart and capable. Only those who are not able to do anything can laugh.</p><p>Percival narrowed his eyes. Gellert looked sincere.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p>Graves read the document intently to Seraphina's joyful babble. <em>Did she seriously notice nothing? </em>The contract involved an exchange. Percival goes to work in Nurmengard, and Macusa receives a supply of equipment. And on this the contract will be fulfilled. Graves will become Grindelwald's employee, and the connection with Macusa will be cut off. Nurmengard's lawyers knew what they were doing, without experience and extensive knowledge of law, all the subtleties could not be grasped. Picquery was too relaxed to be suspicious.</p><p>Dietrich silently pushed his folder towards Graves. <em>Work contract for three months.</em> So Gellert did not lie. But is it worth it? Percival might not have played the game and just quit.</p><p>Grindelwald watched him with bated breath. It has been a long time since he was so worried. Percival was the first to refuse him, and an expert in matters of law. The blond didn't want to let him go.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________</p><p>Percival pulled the last pillow out of the box, still not believing he had agreed.</p><p>Of course, he did not sell his apartment in New York, but he had enough inherited money. He almost immediately found an apartment in Munich, refusing Gellert's help in this matter.</p><p>Theseus and Tina knew the truth and were even glad for him. They said that Seraphina still hadn't noticed anything. Aberforth didn't believe at first, but assured him that Gellert was a good boss in fact. That's the only thing he could say without grumbling. He didn't blame Gellert for the Ariana affair, but the younger Dumbledore thought he was a lousy guy.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Working in Nurmengard is amazingly enjoyable. There are more people in Percival's department than there were in Macusa, so he doesn't have to do the work of three people. And there is no <em>reputation</em>. It was originally, but Vinda and Queenie ordered some knitwear from him and everything started spinning. Now he could easily create a clientele and earn money by knitting. Even Grindelwald begged for a scarf from him.</p><p>-I'll pay triple the price, Percy! </p><p>There is no strict dress code at Nurmengard, but Percival still wears business suits. He's not sure yet if he will stay. The problem, of course, is Gellert.</p><p>Grindelwald began courting him. Sweets, yarn, pillows. Instead of restaurants, he invited a lawyer to coffee shops or bakeries. Against his will, Graves began to carefully agree. The businessman did not pull him to bed, they just started talking about life.</p><p>-Are you friends with Aberforth? - Gellert almost spat out the coffee after learning about it. - Explains some things, - he muttered. - I really felt sorry for the girl. But I never told Albus that we were in a serious relationship.</p><p>This was exactly what Graves had suggested.</p><p>-Are you dating that guy? Scamander?</p><p>-No, otherwise I wouldn't have moved.</p><p>Gellert nodded contentedly, mentally crossing a competitor from the list.</p><p>Their relationship began to resemble an indecisive friendship.</p><p>- Don't you visit me too often? Don't you go to restaurants and bars? - Percival recalled.</p><p>-But it's more fun with you, sunshine. So you don't really go to places like this at all?</p><p>-No, - the lawyer wrinkled his nose. - I don't want one night stand. If I can't find someone worthwhile, I'd rather be alone. And don't mention sex, not everyone is so interested in it.</p><p>Graves wrapped himself tighter in his sweater. Gellert handed him a cup of cocoa.</p><p>-Why don't you go to work like that? It's getting colder.</p><p>-Habit, I think.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Percival adjusted his glasses.</p><p>-Do they not age me?</p><p>-Not at all, honey, - Queenie chuckled. - You look warm in this sweater.</p><p>They looked out of the office, hearing familiar voices.</p><p>-Why is Picquery here?</p><p>-Gellert turned them down on another contract, - Goldstein explained. - And Tina quit her job and left with Newt. Seraphina decided to come in person, apparently.</p><p>Theseus approached them.</p><p>-I hope your morning turned out better than mine. The lawyers told her what the contract was about, but she insists that Macusa has something to offer in case of cooperation.</p><p>Graves rolled his eyes and walked toward the meeting room.</p><p>-I took everything that was of value to me, - Gellert said. - Oh, Percy. You look very good. - Grindelwald's lips spread into an enchanted smile.</p><p>-Whatever you say.</p><p>Percival did not speak to Seraphina for a long time. She left, annoyed, but she had problems that needed to be resolved quickly, to grieve for too long about his departure. Dumbledore lingered a little, inviting Gellert to dinner.</p><p>-I love homemade food more since the first dinner was prepared for me at home, - Grindelwald said indifferently. - Settle down already.</p><p>Albus was clearly shocked and upset. Percival glanced at Gellert, slightly surprised.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Percival didn't usually stay at Gellert's house, but this time he decided to figure it out once and for all.</p><p>-Gellert.</p><p>The blond turned his head, placing the mug on the table. Percival licked the corner of his lips, tasting the cocoa.</p><p>-Sweet.</p><p>Percival returned to watching the film. Gellert came to his senses and covered him with himself.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Percival turned down the gas on the stove and looked at the magazine on the bar. He had not stayed with Gellert before, fearing that they would fuck. That only this wanted the blond. But Gellert's apartment had a lot of yarn magazines, so he could better choose gifts for Graves. And documents for citizenship.</p><p>Gellert rushed into the kitchen, pulling on his pants, and exhaled when he saw Percival. The dark-haired man pointed at the stove in embarrassment.</p><p>-I am making breakfast.</p><p>Grindelwald hugged him with a grin.</p><p>-Today is a day off, what are we going to do? - Gellert purred. - My warm kitty.</p><p>-You will hire me on a permanent basis, and then we'll see. We have a lot of time to decide, right?</p><p>-Of course, - Grindelwald beamed.</p><p>Percival put his head on his partner's shoulder, listening to excited words about how much Gellert will show him in their life together, which they will begin right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. spitz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cold\comfort\Animagus</p>
<p>I don’t remember where I saw this idea, but I remember a video on youtube about a spitz running through the bars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percival's eyes widened as he spotted a small fur ball near his porch. The white pomeranian was trembling in the grass in the pouring rain. Graves crouched over him, gently touching small ear. Sad blue eyes immediately stared at him. Auror noticed blood on the dog's forelegs and frowned as he pulled out his wand. The spell had no effect on the spitz.</p>
<p>-I'm sorry about that, - Percival said, putting his wand back in pocket and carefully picking the puppy in his arms. - I wanted to make sure you weren't an Animagus. I'm afraid I've been a little nervous lately.</p>
<p>Graves carried the little dog into the house, throwing off his coat, and arranged him on a large pillow, calling for a first aid kit. The spitz's front paws as if cut by something, but nothing serious. Auror healed the scratches and stroked the dog's head.</p>
<p>-We both need a warm bath after such a rain.</p>
<p>The dog barked in agreement, wagging its wet tail. So Percival found himself in a hot bath with a small spitz and a headache.</p>
<p>-Damn Seraphina, - Graves muttered. The pup swam up to him with interest, to which Percival smiled faintly. - This is my boss. We lost one criminal today. - The director was not even surprised that Grindelwald escaped. Although Picquery said she took all measures against it. - I don’t know how he did it, but I hope he’s far from here.</p>
<p>He didn't want to deal with him again. Percival wasn't proud of losing to him a few months ago, but the dark wizard was strong. Grindelwald did not kill him, but kept him in the guest bedroom of his home. Experience so-so, but Graves was alive at least.</p>
<p>After the bath, Percival carefully dried the spitz and fed him, looking thoughtfully.</p>
<p>-You are very cute. Where is your owner? - The dog licked his mouth, nuzzling his hand. - I cannot take you, you will be bored with me. But you're so soft, - Percival chuckled, stroking the soft fur. - For now, I'll call you Cloud. - Spitz stuck out his tongue, feigning a smile. Graves chuckled again.</p>
<p>The question with Grindelwald remained open. He has not been seen anywhere else.</p>
<p>-He's still in America, - Seraphina hissed, pacing her office. - We have to catch him.</p>
<p>Percival refrained from rolling his eyes. Grindelwald was caught thanks to Newt Scamander, not the Aurors, now the dark wizard has escaped directly from Congress. If MACUSA does not catch him, they will be disgraced for a long time.</p>
<p>-Have you found out how he escaped? - Graves asked.</p>
<p>-No, - Picvery winced. - Obviously, he somehow broke the enchantment in the cell, but the bars were not damaged. Nobody saw him in the building or nearby. But he took his wand out of the safe, - the President sighed.</p>
<p>Percival massaged his temples.</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-I see no reason for him to stay in America, - he said. - He kept talking about how he needed an Obscurial, but nothing more. Obviously, he didn't think that he would be stopped. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Pickvery sighed heavily. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-We can't let him go, - she repeated.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>_____________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Graves collapsed onto the bed with a groan in his work clothes. A second later, a wet nose poked his cheek. Percival stroked Cloud's head.</p>
<p>-I want to retire, - the Auror muttered. - I hope Grindelwald shows himself somewhere, outside of America, and I can leave.</p>
<p>Spitz licked the director on the cheek as if to comfort him. Percival smiled warmly at him as he stood up.</p>
<p>-I'll cook something for you.</p>
<p>Cloud ate only what the Auror prepared for him, but ate with obvious pleasure. Graves wasn't sure human food was good for dogs, but this dog ate nothing else. After satisfying his hunger, the Pomeranian would always lie down on the director's lap for Percival to comb his fur. The action was strangely soothing...</p>
<p>
  <em>...Percival sullenly placed the potion and herbal tea on the nightstand, clinking the bracelet that blocked his magic. Grindelwald coughed, grinning weakly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-I knew you liked me, director. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-If you die, I'll never get out of here, - Percival hissed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could not conjure, and on the wands, he and Grindelwald's, there was a special spell. Graves couldn't use them, even if the spell dries up there is no guarantee that he will be able to remove the bracelet and leave the house.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-But then we will die together. Isn't it romantic? - Gellert drank the potion and took a cup of tea. - Mmm, this tea is worth the pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-It's a cold, not a plague, - the Auror rolled his eyes as he left the bedroom. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-You’ll make me soup, right? - was heard after him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-I'm not your servant!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Percival did make the soup. He also needs something to eat. But it would be better if the dark wizard slept somewhere else, and not across the wall from him... </em>
</p>
<p>Percival winced as he stroked the spitz. To what extent he has sunk that he was more comfortable in the company of a mass murderer than with his own colleagues. They didn't notice the change, though, so it's no surprise. Graves hugged Cloud, burying his face in fur.</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">- You're too soft for your own good. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">There was an unusually smug expression on the spitz's face...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b">...Grindelwald hid a grin as he heard the guards leave. No matter how carefully Picquery had prepared everything, she shouldn't have dragged a criminal into Congress. The main trump card and secret of the dark wizard is his animagic form. Small and fluffy. Grindelwald's power is enough to break through the enchantments around, and enchant himself so that no one can turn him back. Who would think that a famous criminal escaped from MACUSA, turning into a spitz and simply walking between the bars of his cell? Unsurprisingly, the local Aurors couldn't catch him, since they didn't even enchant the camera against the animagus's abilities. A certain director would definitely do this if he was in charge of transporting a dark wizard...</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>...Grindelwald buried his wand in the bushes and began to wait. Very risky, of course, but he studied the director well. It is unlikely that he will leave the wounded spitz to his fate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><span class="VIiyi"><span class="JLqJ4b">Graves lived up to expectations, although Gellert was surprised. How long he followed the Auror and how much he spent in the same house with him, Percival never lost his cold expression. But in the company of a fluffy spitz, everything was different. The director had an unusually warm smile that makes his eyes shine a little...</span></span> </em>
</p>
<p>Picquery groaned, Percival rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>-We haven't set a spell against the Animagus, - the Auror in charge of Grindelwald's transportation almost whispered. - We didn't know he was an Animagus.</p>
<p>-You don't think Grindelwald would register his form, do you? - Graves asked flatly.</p>
<p>-Even so, - Seraphina hissed, - he should have been detected anyway!</p>
<p>The Aurors in her office flinched guiltily. Percival turned his weary gaze to the president.</p>
<p>-If Grindelwald is noticed outside America, then this is the end, Seraphina. There is nothing we can do. You will have to stop looking for him.</p>
<p>-I know. Until this moment, we will not relax, - she said firmly. - Surely he is planning something. He cannot just leave the country without humiliating us.</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Precival shrugged his shoulders vaguely, not denying it. After the meeting, he went straight home, where a spitz was waiting for him, lounging on the sofa. Graves coughed softly as he took off his coat and went to the medicine cabinet.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b"> -I think I'm getting sick. It must be nerves, - he grumbled.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">______________________________________________________________________</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Yet he fell ill. His head was just splitting. Graves coughed, wrapping himself in the blanket. Usually he was sick in silence, but now little claws were clattering on the floor. After a moment Cloud jumped onto the bed. Percival stroked his head. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-A couple more minutes and I'll feed you, little one.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Auror closed his eyes, feeling tired. He has a meeting in three hours and a fugitive in the city, he can't lie here. But his body had its own plans. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Percival slowly opened his eyes as the sun was over the horizon. There was a wet towel on his forehead. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-Grindelwald, - Graves muttered, closing his eyes again and hearing the rustle...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b">...Picquery almost groaned in despair when she received the news that Grindelwald was in Ireland. Director Graves resigned almost immediately. </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b">-Are you sure? </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b">Percival glanced at the President, bored.</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b">-Absolutely. I was waiting for news of Grindelwald. Now you can safely find the new director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At least you will occupy your thoughts with something other than... </span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="VIiyi">
      <span class="JLqJ4b">-...shame, - Seraphina finished with a sigh. - This is an absolute failure...</span>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Percival sat down with a pillow under his lower back and gazed grimly at Grindelwald as he brought him the soup. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-I don’t know how to cook, but this is soup from the best restaurant in town, - Gellert said proudly. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-I have no doubt, - Graves grumbled. - What have you already done?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-Me? - Auror raised an eyebrow. - I just made a trip to Ireland and secured your resignation. You yourself... - Grindelwald coughed. Percival took the plate from him, sighing heavily. - How did you guess?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-No pomeranian has such a smug face, Grindelwald, - Graves snorted. - And you showed up just in time. Even though you have bewitched your eyes, obviously.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Grindelwald puffed out his chest. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-You can't be fooled, my dear.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Percival cast a wistful glance at the rubber bone on the floor, and Gellert was immediately worried. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-If you want, I can transform every day so that you can pet me again. You have very gentle hands, Percy. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-You don't think I'm on your side now, do you?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-But you're retired, - Gellert frowned. - And you didn't tell about me. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-Cloud is too cute, - Graves shrugged. - I was going to get away from everything and just enjoy life.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Percival rolled his eyes as he began to eat the soup.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">- I'm serious, Percy! When you were combing me, I even forgot about my plans. I thought I was going to have to kidnap you, but it worked out better. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Grindelwald hastily turned into a spitz and jumped onto the bed. Graves put down his plate and stroked the dog's head. He couldn't be angry with that pleading little face. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">_______________________________________________________________________________</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">The cold was almost gone, but Percival stayed in his house for the time being, thinking things over. Why not? The ex-director took the sleepy spitz in his hands and kissed him on the nose. Gellert immediately woke up and disincarnate, hugging Graves. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-So you know, I want to see Cloud every day, - Percival warned.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-Of course. But am I really not cute now? - Grindelwald was a little offended. - You only smile at me when I'm in Animagus form.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b"> The corners of Graves' lips twitched. He kissed the dark wizard on the nose. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">-I did not say that.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="VIiyi">
    <span class="JLqJ4b">Gellert immediately melted and nuzzling Percival's cheek. He never thought that his animagus form, which he once hated, would give him such a gift. He only had to convince Percival that in human form Grindelwald could please him even better than in the form of a spitz. </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>